I'll have you
by loeloveme229
Summary: Caleb sets spencer up with one of his friend's, they imediatly like eachother, the girls are in it with their boyfriends/girlfriends. rating T because i don't know what to rate it.
1. meeting you

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was going out to the college bar with my best friends and there dates, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Maya, Aria and Ezra. I was originally going with Alex but he broke up with me about 5 weeks ago. Caleb said he has a 'friend' that he's going to bring, but I know he's trying to set me up with some one.

I was in my car going to Aria's to get ready then off to Hanna's. I pulled up and just walked inside, I've been here so many times I practically live here; I was greeted by Ella Montgomery, basically my second mum.

"Hello Spencer, Aria's just upstairs in her room, go on up" she says with a smile and I go straight upstairs.

"He Spencer, what do you think?" she says pointing down to her new high-heels, they were black, with a bow at the back.  
"They are beautiful" I say with a smile.  
"So...are you excited to meet Caleb's 'friend'?" she says fixing her hair.  
"I don't know, I mean with what he told me he seems nice but-"  
"Spencer don't judge, you haven't even met him yet!" she says cutting me off, "come on let's get to Hanna's" she says, tacking my hand and pulling me down stairs then out the door and into her car.

* * *

**(Still Spencer's pov)**

We got to Hanna's and were greeted straight away, by a blond in a white top and black pants. "So, you like?" she says pointing to her outfit.  
"Love it" I say then walk into the kitchen.  
"Hey Smartass" the boy with shaggy brown hair says.  
"Hey Sketchy, but you know you gotta stop giving people nick-names, just because I'm smarter then you and have won every argument that we have had" I retort back, with a smirk on my face.  
"Ha-ha, come meet my friend, Toby, this is Spencer 'Smartass', she's sarcastic, in college and always wins arguments, Spencer, meet Toby A.K.A 'The Tobster', he's a carpenter, enjoy" he says and walks away.  
"It's nice to meet you Spencer" he says unsure of what to say.  
"Nice to meet you to Toby" I say smiling at him.  
"So, um...-" he was cut off by someone screaming my name.  
"SPENCER, DAMN GURL...I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE HIGH SCHOOL" Maya screams, giving me a hug.  
"I know how are you?" I pulling away to look at her.  
"I'm gooooood, what about you? How's college?" she says walking to get a drink of water.  
"I'm great, college is good to but where's Em?" I ask confused to where one of my BFF'S are.  
"Oh, I think she's in the lounge, I'll be right back?" she says and walks away; I turn back to Toby to find him already looking at me.  
"Sorry, best friend's girlfriend" I say apologetically.  
"It's ok so what-" he was cut off, again, by Hanna yelling that it's time to go because she wants some alcohol.

* * *

**(Still Spencer's pov)**

We got to the bar, in about half an hour. In the car Toby and I got to know each other really well, I couldn't stop looking in his ocean blue eyes. We got out of the car and slide into our favourite booth, the one in the corner. Every Friday night we go to the bar and _ALWAYS_ sit in this booth.

Me and Toby sat next to each other and straight away got into a convocation about carpeting, until Hanna brought over the drinks.

"I would like to make a toast, so everyone grab a shot" Hanna starts, waving the shot glass around in the air. "To everybody here, I love you all...that is all I wanted to say so let's start drinking, cheers" she says and does the shot straight away, we all follow her downing our first shot.  
I lean across Toby to get to Aria. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I say to her, she nods in reply. I stand up so Toby can get out so Aria and I can talk. We walked into the bathroom and made sure no one else was in there.  
"I think I like Toby" I blurt out almost straight away.  
"WHAT! That's great, see I told you not to judge" she says a smile growing on her face.  
"Yeah-yeah but do I tell him, do I find out if he likes me or do I just wait for him to make the first move?" I say hoping that Aria will tell me the right answer.  
"Hmmm I think you should flirt with him a little and see if he flirts back" Aria said just as Emily and Hanna came into the bathroom.  
"Hey guys your taking a while, what's going on?" Hanna says as clueless as ever.  
"Aria can tell you while I go back out there" I say and walk out.

**ARIA'S POV**

I told Han and Em what I and spencer were just talking about, Hanna being the gossip queen was annoyed that spencer didn't tell her but got over when what I had just told her sunk in, Emily was shocked, but in a good way, she was happy that spencer found another guy.  
When we got out I made sure that they wouldn't tell anybody else.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I came out of the bathroom and went back to Toby; I didn't know what I was going to say. I was about to start a convocation when Toby asked if we could go outside and get some fresh air, I agreed not really paying attention to what else he was saying and just followed him out.

We got outside and before I could say anything his lips smashed against mine, I kissed him back after I realized what was happening, I pulled back needing air and just looked at him shocked.  
"Wow, um..." I said, not really sure what to say to him.  
"I'm sorry I had to get you away from everyone else, I-"  
"don't be sorry, I've been wanting you to do that for a while" I say looking down at my hands.  
"Well do you want me to do it again?" he asks with a smirk on his face.  
"Definitely" I say and we kiss once again.  
"Um...Guys" Caleb says interrupting us. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know if everything was um...ok, but I see it is so, I'm just gonna go back" he says awkwardly and walks back inside.  
"We should probably go in there, I'm not sure what will happen but at least I'll have you with me" I say tacking his hand in mine and walking back inside, before my hand hits the door I turn back to him. "I will...have you with me right?" I say, hoping he would say yes.  
"Of course, I'm not leaving" he says and we walk back in.


	2. Too fast?

**If you think I should change the rating please tell me and all the girls are in college and so is Caleb but Toby isn't.**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

We walked over to our booth, hand in hand. Before we could even sit down, Hanna had climbed over the table screaming 'I new you to would like each other' the other two girls fallowing, saying 'I told you so' and a few other thing's. We sat down but instead of Spencer sitting on her own, she was in my lap, which surprised me.  
"Wow, you to look like more of a couple then Hanna and Caleb do" Emily says, looking at us directly.  
"Know Toby, Spencer is my girl's BFF so if you hurt her, well then... you know, you better run" Maya says to me. honestly I find her a little scary sometimes.  
"Maya, leave Toby alone, he's new so he isn't used to your jokes" Spencer says, still holding my hand.  
"Ok ok, you're right" Maya says raising her hand's in surrender  
"of course she's right, she the 'smart' chick of the group" Caleb says with a smirk.  
"Just 'cause she's smarter then you" Ezra retort's back to him.  
"Dude you're meant to be on my side" he says back to him, faking hurt.  
We all started laughing, then each of us having a few more drinks, especially Hanna, who I'm guessing was the drunkest.  
"We shouldalllhangout tomorrow" she says, most of her words coming out together, so no one can really understand them.  
"Hanna, I think you've had enough to drink" Aria says tacking the shot out of her hand.  
"Noooooo I haven't I'm fineeeeeee give me mydrinkAria now" she says trying to get the drink out of Aria's hand.  
"No Hanna, piss off" she says, before having the shot herself.  
"Ok I think that you and Hanna have had enough to drink" Ezra says, moving the shots so neither of the girls can take any more.  
"But-but –but..." they both say at the same time.  
"No" he says rolling his eyes at them.  
"Just because you have a girl's name" Aria says under her breath.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I went home to Toby's, not wanting to go back to my apartment, that Aria is soon going to move in with me. We were about half way there when I started to annoy Toby, well, when I started teasing him.

I leaned over and started kissing his cheek, then it moved to his jaw, I heard him swallow and could tell that he was nervous, but I knew that there was nothing he could do, considering he was driving. I moved down towards his neck and then his collarbone where I got a low moan. I pulled away.  
"Why did you stop?" he says looking at me sadly, as we pulled up to his driveway light.  
"What do you mean?" I say innocently.  
"You know exactly what I mean" he says leaning over to kiss me, but instead I get out of the car and shut the door, he follows me out.  
"Spencer..."he says in a playful tone.

He pinned me against the door and started to kiss my neck.  
"Hmmm...that feels good" I say to him in a whisper, "we should probably stop...I...I only just met you, even though it feels like, like I've known you for...forever" I say trying to form words.  
He pulls off of me and looks me in the eyes. "You're right, come on" he says and unlocks the door; I follow him in, he had a one bedroom apartment, it was pretty clean only a few dishes in the sink and some papers spread out on the coffee table, but that was about it.  
"You have a nice place" I say wondering around the lounge room.  
"Thanks, I know it's not much" he says walking over to me and pulling me down onto the couch, "want to play a game? watch a movie?" he says pointing to the pile of movies that was next to his TV.  
"Hmm...do you have scrabble?" I say closing my eyes as he played with my hair.  
"I do have scrabble" he says pointing to the cupboard that was against the wall behind us.  
"I'm really good at scrabble" I say moving so he can get up and get it.  
"Well, I'm not good at scrabble" he says going to the cupboard. I couldn't help but notice that his shirt came up a little, I saw the numbers '901 free at last' there, I wanted to know what they meant.  
"Hey Toby, can I ask you a question?" I say as he walked over to me.  
"Yeah what is it?" he says putting the scrabble stuff on the coffee table.  
"Um...what does '901 free at last' mean?" I say looking at him in the eye's as I said it.  
"Well my mum, she passed away, she had cancer and that was the date that she left,so it means that she is free from all the pain, so that's what it means" he said, getting a faraway look in his eyes.  
"Toby, I'm so sorry, i shouldn't have asked" I say tacking his hands in mine and holding it tightly.  
"You didn't know its ok" he says looking away from me.  
"Maybe we should just go to sleep" I say getting off the couch, my hand still in his.

We got to his bedroom when I realized I had no clothes.  
"Um...Toby, do you have any clothes I can use?" I say sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah I'll get some for you" he says and moves over to his dresser, he pulls out a baby blue t-shirt with an anchor on the top left corner. "Is this ok?" he says handing it to me.  
"Yeah thanks" I say tacking it. "Um... where do I get changed?" I say looking at the t-shirt in my hands.  
"I'll go out, call me when you're done" he says tacking a pair of sweat-pants and leaving the room.

**TOBY'S POV**

I went to the bathroom to get changed in to my sweat-pants.

"Spencer, can I come in?" I ask, not wanting to just walk in.  
"Yeah, come in" she says back to me and opens the door. I look at her in my t-shirt, she looked amazing.  
"Wow, you look, wow"  
"Toby, it's your shirt" she reminds me.  
"I know but, wow" I say kissing her lips.  
"You look pretty good yourself" she says, looking at my lower chest area. "Come on" she says pulling me into the bedroom.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I woke up on something hard, I looked up, it was Toby. He looked so peaceful. I tried to move out of his arms without waking him. I got out, he didn't wake, all he did was roll over. I went into his kitchen; I was planning on making coffee. I found the cups and brought them over to the coffee maker when felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.  
"Good morning, I was wondering where you were, I thought you left for youur apartment or something" he said his breath tickling the back of my neck.  
"I would never leave, I just got up to make some coffee" I say turning around in his arms and wrapping mine around his neck.  
"Hmm...you could have woken me" he says rubbing my arms up and down.  
"I'll do that next time" I say leaning in and kissing him  
"sooooo there will be a next time?" he says against my lips.  
"Definitely" I whisper back. "Emily's having a small party, Caleb and Ezra will be there, sooooo you want to come?" I say turning back to the coffee.  
"Would I be aloud?" he says, not removing his arms from my waist.  
"Of course you would be"  
"ok, I'll come" he says spinning me around and kissing me.  
We soon forgot about the coffees, as Toby picked me up and sat me on the bench. He moved his head to the side of my neck then down towards my collarbone. We were interrupted by my phone ringing.  
"Mmm...Sorry, it might be important" I say pulling away and hanging my arms on his shoulders, Toby not letting me move  
"What if it's not" he says moving back to my collarbone.  
My phone stops ringing, but then it starts again.  
"I really have to get that"  
"Mmm...ok" he says and helps me down.

I picked it up, it was Emily.  
"Hey Em" I say into the phone.  
"Hey Spence, Aria was at your apartment she was going to drop some boxes off, but you weren't there, sooooo where are you?"  
"Um...I'm at Toby's" I say walking into the bedroom and closing the door.  
"OH MY GOD, I'm putting you on speaker because Aria and Hanna are here, ok say it again"  
"I'm at Toby's" I say with an eye roll.  
"AHHHHHH, Spencer!' I hear Hanna say.  
"Spence, you didn't do it did you?" Aria says, a little concerned.  
"Aria, no we didn't, anyway can he come over to the party tonight?" I say changing the subject.  
"Yeah, he can come, 6:00pm don't forget!"  
"Ok, bye" I say and hang up straight away.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

After I left Toby's I went to Emily's house, where Aria and Hanna were, to help her set up for the party, before I could knock on the door it swung open, I was greeted by Aria.  
"Hey" she says and moves out of the way so I can come.  
"hey, so I see you guys have already set up for the party" I say looking at the drink's and food on the table, a few lights, the stereo and the CD's that were next to it.  
"Yeah, well we wanted to know about what happened last night" Hanna says, walking up to me smiling.  
"Nothing happened" I say looking at Hanna.  
"I doubt it" Hanna fires back.  
"Hey Spence, sooooo promise nothing happened?" Emily says walking towards us.  
"Promise" I say crossing my fingers behind my back, not wanting to say what I found out about Toby and all the making out we were doing.  
"Ok...But we know when you're lying so..." Hanna says, raising her perfectly shaped eye brows.  
"Ok fine, we made out, a few times and then we talked-"  
"He took you to his room where you laid down and he lay on top of you" Hanna says, a smirk on her face, we all give her a look. "Ok fine, finish the story"  
"As I was saying, we talked then we went to sleep and that's what happened"  
"Hmm...I don't believe you" Hanna says walking into another room.  
"Well I believe you" Emily says walking into the lounge room where Hanna was.  
"So do I" Aria says with a smile. We both walk into the lounge room and sit on the couch.  
"Um...Spence?" Emily says sitting next to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that you and Toby are going to fast?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, you only just met him last night and you've already seen his apartment, made out and are acting like you have been dating for weeks" she says, looking me in the eyes.  
"Hmm...When you put it that way I guess but, I don't know, I really like him" I say breaking the eye contact to look at the other girls. "Do you guys think that?" they nod their heads. "  
Ok maybe I could talk to him about it later" I say looking back at Emily, I get a nod in return.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

It was about 20 minutes until the party, Maya was already here. I was telling her about how I think Spencer is moving too fast with Toby.  
"It's not like I don't want them together just that, I think Spencer needs to slow down I mean...do you agree?" I ask Maya, looking up towards her as she walked over to sit next to me on the couch.  
"Well, maybe, but when you and I met we were sort of like that and Hanna and Caleb were, I mean come one Hanna dated Caleb for a few days and then they had sex" she says, making a good point.  
"Yeah, maybe when we see them we'll know if they are or not"

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was on my way to Emily's place for the party she was having, but I couldn't stop thinking about what she said about Toby and I moving too fast, I guess she was right but, when she and Maya first met they were acting like a couple. I pulled up to Emily's house, I saw Hanna, Aria, Maya and Toby's car already here, and a few random cars, I knew that Caleb went with Hanna and Ezra went with Aria.

I walked in and went to find the girls, I saw Hanna first, over by the drink's, holding a beer in her hand, of course.  
"Hey Han" I say as I walk over to her.  
"Hey, want a beer?" she says grabbing one for me.  
"Uh...no thanks but have you seen Em or Aria?" I say looking around the room.  
"Umm...I think Em is outside and Aria is probably making out with Ezra somewhere and...Toby is in the garage with Caleb if you want to see him?" Hanna says, with a smirk on her face.  
"Ha-ha" I say and walk out to the backyard and into the garage. Just as Hanna had said, Caleb and Toby were here, with some people from high-school. I walk over towards Toby.  
"Hey" I say sitting next to him.  
"Hey, do you know any of these people? Besides the obvious" he says, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Yes I do, there all from my high-school" I say in his ear.  
Just as I pull away Mona and Noel come over.  
"Hey Spence, soooo...it's been a long time since I've seen you?" she says, with an eye roll.  
"Yeah, it has Mona, Noel"  
"I have a question for you..." Mona says, looking at me properly.  
"Well..."  
"I know this was a while ago but I never got a real answer, so do you promise to tell me the truth"  
"sure, what is it" I say getting annoyed at her.  
"Did you really hook up with two of your sisters boyfriends? well, one fiance" she says, with an innocent face.  
"Yeah, it's true" I say quietly looking away from her and definitely not looking at Toby.  
"Wow, always wanting what your sister has" she says giving me a disgusted look.  
I get up and walk away, not even looking back to see if Toby was there still. I walked into the house and straight out the front door. I hear someone call after me; I turn around and see Toby walking over to me.  
"She did that on prepose, she knew the truth" I say, when Toby was standing in front of me.  
"I know, I heard her talking about it with that guy she was with, but I don't care" he says leaning down and kissing me. I pull away from the kiss.  
"Umm...Toby, my friends, they think-"  
"that we're moving too fast" he says finishing my sentence.  
"Yeah, how did you, Caleb?"  
"Yeah, he said the same thing"  
"oh" was all I could say. "Well, what do you think? Are we moving too fast?"  
"Maybe" he says tacking my hand in his. "How about tomorrow night, I take you on a date? A real date? I'll pick you up at 6:00, dress casual" he says and walks away to his car, leaving me there, stunned.


	3. OMG

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND THAT IT'S SHORT**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

Once I left the party and asked spencer out, I went home to think of where to take her. I decided to call Caleb; he is dating one of her friends. I picked up my phone and dialled his number, after three rings he answered.  
"Hey, where are you? I left to get a drink and you were running through the house after spencer"  
"I'm at home, I asked spencer out but I have no idea where to take her"  
"Hang on, I'll get Hanna, ask her"  
after about two minutes I hear her voice through the phone.  
"Hey, so you asked spencer out?" she says once she has the phone.  
"Yeah...I don't know where to take her, I told her to dress casual..."I say trailing off at the end.  
"Ok, well spencer doesn't go on many dates and if she does it's always fancy, btw she hates all the fancy stuff, anyway, I think you should take her to the movies"  
"umm...ok, thanks, bye"  
"Bye" she says and hangs up.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**

O.M.G, I couldn't believe that Toby asked out spencer. I went to find Emily and Aria, I had to tell them. I found Aria in the kitchen, with Ezra of course, I grabbed her arm and made her help me look for Em, we found her a few minutes later outside, with Maya, and I grabbed her arm too and dragged them upstairs to Em's room. I shut the door and looked at them, they both had annoyed looks on their faces, and Aria spoke first.  
"So what are we doing up here? Because I want to be down there" she says pointing towards the ground.  
"Ok guys I promise you-" I was cut off by Emily.  
"Hanna can you please just hurry up"  
"Well if you STOPPED interrupting me you would know what I'm talking about ok, now Toby asked Spencer out" I say looking as their faces changed.  
"OH MY GOD" they screamed at the same time.  
"Where are they going? I hope it's nowhere fancy" Aria says, with a worried expression.  
"It's not" I answered her.  
"Ok, but when is Toby going to meet her parents?" Emily says, biting her lip.  
"Em, don't you think that's too soon, it's only a first date" Aria says, answering her question.  
"Well, at least they're going on a first" I say.  
"True" they both say.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I woke up around 10:30 to someone banging on my door. I got up, not caring that I was wearing just my shorts and t-shirt. I opened the door to find Melissa.  
"Hey Melissa, um...did you need something?" I say, confused to why she's here.  
"No, I have to tell you something, mum and dad sent me here but first in have something else I need to tell you before I tell you that"  
"um...ok" I say, even more confused. "Do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah, thanks" she says and walks in.  
"So, what do you need to tell me?"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"What? Oh my god, that's great, who's the farther?" I say giving her a hug.  
"Well the farther is, well, wren..."she says trailing off at the end.  
"What!" I say, pulling away from her.  
"I know you're not happy that its wrens, but it sort of just happened"  
"Um...ok, well what was the other thing you needed to tell me?" I say changing the subject  
"Well mum and dad are inviting you and us, to the lake house for the week we leave tomorrow"  
"um...I don't think I can go" I say remembering mine and Toby's date.  
"But spencer, we don't see you anymore, please come!"  
"I, well, I have a date and I really like this guy"  
"then bring him, pleaseeeee come"  
"Ok, I'll see if he will" I say, giving in.  
"ok, I'll tell mum and dad" she says and walks out.  
Once Melissa left I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my phone, I went through my contacts until I found Toby's number and rang him. He answered after the first ring  
"Hey Spence"  
"hey, um...I can't come on our date, I'm sorry, my sister came and told me that my parents invited me to go with them to the lake house"  
"oh, it's ok"  
"there's more, I'm allowed to bring you, if you _want_ to come"  
"I would like to come but, I don't know, should I?"  
"YES, you should, we leave tomorrow, so pack, we'll be there for a week" I say a smile on my face.  
"Ok, I'll meet you at your place?"  
"Ok see you tomorrow, bye"  
"bye"

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

I finished packing my stuff and was heading to my car to go to Spencer's, I was freaking out about meeting her parents ALREADY and her sister, maybe we are moving to fast, I got into my car and drove to her place. About 20 minutes later I arrived. I got out and knocked on the door. It opened straight away.  
"hey" I said to her as she let me in.  
"hey, sorry to drag you into this"  
"it's ok, but Spence, last night we talked about how we're moving too fast and I'm already meeting your parents, maybe I shouldn't come-"  
"Toby, please, I can't do this alone my family, well, just please don't go"  
"Ok, but promise that after this, we'll go on that date"  
"promise" she said and kissed me. "Come on" she said tacking me by the hand and out the door to her car.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I felt bad for doing this to Toby, I do feel like we're going to fast but, I didn't want to be alone with my family, especially if wren is going to be there.  
"So, where are we going again?"  
"To my parents' lake house, for the week" I say turning out onto a dirt road.  
"Oh, what are your parents like?"  
"I...can't really explain" I say looking at him, then looked back at the road. "they weren't home a lot and they always put Melissa, my older sister, first and took her side in everything, what's your parents, I mean, dad like?" I say remembering that his mum had died.  
"He's alright, my dad re-married a year after my mum died, once they moved in it was like, he didn't care about me anymore"  
"you said they, does she have a son? Daughter?"  
"A daughter, but she went blind in a fire, that how her dad died"  
"oh"  
"yeah"  
"we're here" I say as I stop the car.


	4. Meeting the family

**PLEASE REVIEW, I GOT NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER SO I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANYONE IS EVEN READING THIS, IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING JUST RIGHT 'IM READING' OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET ONE I'M DELETING THIS STORY!  
XXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

We arrived and I was freaking out. I had no idea what her parents were like and if they will even _LIKE _me. I got out of the car and took mine and Spencer's bags. I heard a women's voice call to us and guessed that was her mum.  
"Hey mum" I heard spencer call out and walk towards her.  
"Hey sweetie, Melissa said you were bringing someone, is this him?" she says, looking at me.  
"Yes it is mum, this is Toby, my new Boyfriend" she says, taking my hand inn hers and looking up towards me then back at her mum.  
"Nice to meet you, Toby, I'm Veronica, Spencer's mum"  
"Nice to meet you too" I reply.  
"Come on, you have to meet my dad" Spencer says, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me towards the man, that was next to the BBQ. Spencer let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hey dad"  
"Hey Spence, so glad to see you after what? 10 months?"  
"No, 7 months" she says correcting him.  
"Oh, I can't remember, anyway who's this?" he says pointing towards me.  
"Dad, this is Toby, my boyfriend, Toby this is my dad"  
"Hello Toby, I'm peter"  
"hello"  
"So, how did you meet spencer?"  
"One of our friend introduced us"  
"oh, well, what are you studying at college"  
"I, um..." I stutter and look over at spencer.  
"Toby doesn't go to college, dad" Spencer says helping me out.  
"_What?_ You're with someone that _isn't_ in college" he says looking at her.  
"Yes" she says looking down. "But why does that matter?"  
"Ok then Toby, if you're not in college, then what do you do? Do you work?" Spencer's dad says, ignoring her question.  
"Well, I work in carpentry, I'm starting my own business"  
"oh, well that interesting" he says and turns back to the food that he was cooking.  
I look down at spencer; she looked back at me but quickly turned away and pulled me inside the lake house.  
"Sorry about my dad, he's an ass" she says and pulls me up the stairs and into a room. "This is where you have to stay, my parents don't want us in the same room" she says and finally looks up at me.  
"Ok, when's your sister getting here?"  
"Probably in about 10-20 minutes"  
"oh"  
"what's that mean?" she says looking at me confused.  
"It means oh" I say and lean into kiss her. She kissed me back straight away, our once sweet kiss had turned intense and into a long chain of them. We were interrupted with the door swinging open, we pulled apart. I saw a woman that looked like spencer but there was someone next to her.  
"Hey Melissa" Spencer said awkwardly.  
"Uh...hey, so I'm guessing this is who you had plans with?" Melissa replies  
"yeah, Toby this is Melissa, my sister, Melissa this is Toby, my boyfriend" she says with a smile on her face but it fades quickly. "And this is wren" she says, pointing to the guy that was standing next to her sister.  
"Hey, nice to meet you" Spencer's sister says.  
"You too" I say with a half smile.  
"Well I can see you to have this room taken so we'll take the one acro-"  
"Actually mum and dad don't want us in the same room so I'm taking the one across" spencer says, interrupting her sister.  
"Oh, um...ok then we'll take the one further down the hall..." she says dragging out her words and looking at us strangely.  
"Ok" spencer replies quickly.  
Melissa and wren left the room; we waited until they were out of ear shot.  
"Well that wasn't the way I wanted you guys to meet" Spencer says shutting the door and walking back over to me.  
"It was a bit awkward" I say as she wraps my arms around her waist and hers around my neck.  
"Just a bit awkward? Toby, that was way awkward, my sister basically met you when we were exchanging saliva"  
"ok when you put it that way it sounds way worse" I say, a smile on my face.  
"Told you" she said simply.  
"Come on, wanna go check out the lake?" she asked walking away from me.  
"Yeah, just let me change"  
"ok, meet me in the room across from you when you're done, but knock first"  
"ok, see you soon"

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I walked across the hall into my room, it sucks that my parents don't trust me with Toby; I mean I'm not in high school! I don't live with them. Soon I'm going to be living with Aria, when she finally gets all of her stuff packed and over to my apartment.

I just got changed when I heard a knock at the door; I went and opened the door.  
"Hey ready?" Toby asked.  
"Yeah let's go" I said and took his hand in mine. I turned around and looked at him. "I definitely like you without a shirt more then I like you with a shirt" I say and turn back around and walk down the stairs.  
"And I like you in what you're wearing now, I think you should _always _wear it" he says, talking about my red poker-dotted bikini and matching bottoms.  
"Well if I _always_ wear this then I think that a lot of people would be looking at me"  
"good point, I think you should always wear that when you're with me"  
"oh really?"  
"Yes, really" he says turning me around and kissing me on my neck.  
"Mmm...Toby, my parents or Melissa or even wren might see"  
"and..." he says moving to behind my ear.  
"And...if they do...they won't let me see you"  
"but that's not fair" he says pulling away from me.  
"Oh, I think it is fair" says a voice from behind us. We turn around to see my dad standing there, with my mum, and an evil look crossing his face.  
"Peter, calm down they're not doing anything-"  
"Not doing anything, Veronica-"  
"PETER, later and you to have fun at the lake"  
once my mum said that I grabbed Toby's hand and laced our fingers, I pulled him outside and went over to the lake. I put down my towel and walked towards the lake when I realised Toby wasn't with me.  
"Are you coming in?" I say turning around and looking at him.  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
"um...ok" I say confused and turning back towards the water.  
I was waist deep in the lake water, when I felt something grab my legs; I started screaming when I was lifted up into the air.  
"Spence, it's just me"  
"Well, I know that now so put me down!"  
"Mmm...no"  
"Toby! PUT. ME. DOWN."  
"Ok" he said simply and dropped me into the water.  
I came up a few seconds later. "TOBY, I COULD HAVE DROWNED"  
"But you didn't" he says pulling me close to him.  
"But I could have hit my head on a rock or something"  
"Spence, calm down! Your fine" he says leaning down to kiss me, but I pull away.  
"No, you're not getting a kiss after that" I say swimming away from him only to be dragged back by my foot.  
"Please"  
"No"  
"please, Spence, please"  
"Hmm...I guess I could ki-" before I could finish my sentence his lips crashed against mine, our kiss became heated as he moved to my neck and then behind me ear.  
"Mmm...Toby, we can't do this hear" I say pulling my head away.  
"Then where?"  
"Later, I'll meet you in your room"  
"ok, or we can go behind those bushes and continue to make-out"  
"that actually sounds like a go-"  
"Hello spencer, Toby" wren says with that stupid smirk.  
"Oh, hey wren" I say looking up at him and then back at Toby. "Well we better be going, come on Toby" I say and walk over to the shallow end of the lake and get out, Toby following.  
Once I got out I walked over to my towel and picked it up, I was about to go inside when Toby turned me around.  
"Spencer, what's wrong and why do you jump every time you see wren?"  
"Toby, listen it's a long story and I don't think I should tell you-"  
"Tell me what? Don't you trust me enough, I know we only met a few days ago-"  
"Exactly, we only met a few days ago, so I don't want to tell you"  
"so, in other words you don't trust me" he says turning around to leave.  
"Toby, I didn't say that" I say going after him.  
"No, but that's what you meant, isn't it? That you don't trust me enough to tell me" he says turning around to face me.  
"NO, that's NOT what I meant and you know it" I scream, know in a full fight.  
"Spencer, I told you one of my darkest most saddest secrets, so why can't you tell me one of yours?" he says, screaming back at me.  
"I haven't even told my friends this Toby and I have known them for years!" I say quietly, then turning away and walking inside the lake house. Not caring if Toby was following me or not.


	5. I'm sorry'

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S GOING TO BE LONG NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO BE BUSY FOR THE WEEK, INCLUDING THE WEEKEND, SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE OTHER CHARECTER IN MORE I WILL ALSO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING PUT IT I'LL TRY AND DO IT JUST TELL ME, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

_Great, that's just great. I've pissed spencer off_, I think to myself. _Why did I have to keep demanding answers, why couldn't have I just let it go?_  
I walk back inside and go up the stairs to her room, I knocked a few times, no one answered, I walked in to find the room empty, I walk back out and just as I was about to go back down stairs I hear something come from the bathroom, it sounded like crying. I walked over and knocked on the door.  
"Spence?"  
"Go away Toby!"  
"Please spencer, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been demanding answers"  
no answer, I reach for the door handle, it's locked.  
"Spencer, open the door, please I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you for answers when you weren't ready to tell me, please unlock the door"  
"why? So you can ask more questions?"  
"No. Please I said I'm sorry and I didn't want any more answers, just please let me in let me in"  
I hear the door unlock and open it, I walk in to see spencer with red eyes and tear stains down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry" I say quietly and walkover to her. "Please forgive me"  
all spencer does is look away from me.  
"Please"  
"maybe" she replies, a small smile growing on her face.  
"please Spence, come on, you know you want to"  
"hmm...as long as you don't ask any more questions about, that, then I guess I forgive you" she says and kisses me. "Now promise no more questions, I'll tell you when I'm ready"  
"promise, now, can I kiss you again?"  
"You can" she says and leans up towards me, we were about to kiss when Mr. Hastings walks in, we pull apart straight away.  
"Hey, dad" spencer says awkwardly. He doesn't answer, he just looks at us. "Well, we'll be going now, come on" she says tacking my hand in hers; we walked out of the bathroom and into her room.  
"Don't you just hate it how my parents keep walking in on us trying to kiss" she says closing the door behind her. Before I could answer she pulls me towards her and crashes her lips onto mine. Our kiss turns heated, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist her arms around my neck, mine in her hair. Her tongue slips into my mouth and my hands go down to the tie on the back of her bikini, I start to untie it when spencer pulls away.  
"Toby, this is embarrassing and, um...well, have you ever, you know"  
I nod my head, a little confused.  
"Well, I haven't..." spencer says trailing off at the end. "I just, I know it's stupid but I just haven't found the right person and, well, I'm sorry that I don't want to, it's just..." she says looking away from me.  
"Spencer, it's not stupid, I understand we don't have to if you don't want to and you don't have to say you're sorry" I say putting her down on the ground.  
"Well just because I don't want to do that, doesn't mean that I want to stop _everything_" she says, putting her lips back on mine.  
I pull away. "But I think we should stop; besides, I need to change and so do you" I say walking out of her room.  
"Fine, see you in a minute" she mumbles and closes the door once I leave.


	6. Caught

**SO I DIDNT GET ANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOUGUYS ARE STILL READING, ANYWAY REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT TELL ME IF YOU WANT SOMETHING IN THE STORY**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

Once I was changed I went downstairs and saw wren, _great what's going to happen this time?_ I thought. I walked past him and went outside; I didn't really know what I was doing I just new I couldn't be in the same room with _him. _  
"Hello spencer" wren said from behind me.  
"Go away, Toby's upstairs and he'll probably be out soon" I say, turning around and looking at wren. "So go away"  
"oh spencer, I remember the time when you were telling me the opposite of that remember? you came up to me and pulled me into your room, kissed me like you thought I would just leave" he said moving closer to me  
"I'm sorry I don't remember, you must be mistaking me for one of your sluts" I say moving away from him.  
"Oh, sure you remember" wren said moving towards me and backing me up against the wall. "the kiss went something like this" he said leaning in and forcing his lips on mine, I try to push him off me but he's too strong and forces himself on me more, I close my eyes and felt wrens body being lifted off me, I open my eyes to see wren on the floor and Toby standing above him. Toby walked over to me and was about to say something when my mum yelled out saying that dinner was ready, we walked inside and left wren on the front porch.

We all sat down at the table, my mum and dad with Melissa on one side then me, Toby and wren on the other, wren had just come in side, luckily I wasn't sitting next to wren.  
"Um...wren, what happened to your face?" Melissa asked from across the table.  
"Oh, it's a lovely story, you see, Toby hit me" he said leaving out the details.  
Everyone's eyes landed on Toby, shocked and upset.  
"Toby only hit wren because wren was forcing himself on me" I say not looking at anyone.  
"Oh come on spencer, why would wren want to kiss you" Melissa said in a snarky voice.  
"Because he is stal-" I was cut off by Melissa  
"Spencer get over yourself an-" Melissa started but then looked over at wren as if realising something. "is this why you didn't want to come when you found out spencer was bringing someone, because you knew that she wouldn't be alone" she yelled standing up from her seat and walking up the stairs, wren following closely saying that it's not true and that he loves her.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

Once we made it through the awkward dinner, wren and Melissa still fighting, me and spencer went outside with her parents and started a fire, her parents had left a little while ago so now it was just me and spencer.  
"I wonder what's going to happen with wren..." spencer said, trailing off at the end and leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"I'd rather not think about it" I say looking straight ahead at the fire.  
"I know but-" she was interrupted by the sound of yelling  
_"how could you do this to me! Oh my god wren I'm pregnant with your child and you're trying to date my sister, how could you?" _we heard Melissa yell at wren on the front porch, not aware of us.  
_"Oh come on Melissa! Who wouldn't want to be with your sister, she's hot, way hotter then you and probably better in bed!" _we heard wren yell back.  
"Um...Toby can we go...please" spencer whispered in my ear. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable because of what wren said  
"yeah, come on" I say standing up and tacking her hand in mine. "Do you want to go inside?"  
"Uh...yeah, we can go through the back door"  
once we were inside we went upstairs and into her room.  
"Are you ok? About what wren had said" I say closing the door and looking at her.  
"Yeah, sort of" she said a bit awkwardly. "Can we just forget what he said; please"  
"Yeah, anything for you"  
"Thanks, so what now?" Spencer says, looking around the room.  
"I don't know, but it's really late and we have an early day tomorrow so..."  
"What do you mean we have an early day tomorrow?"  
"Your parents said we were going on a hike, 'round the lake"  
"oh, yeah I remember, they said something about that at dinner didn't they" she said moving closer.  
"Mmm...They did"  
"well, then goodnight Toby" she said leaning up and kissing me.  
"We don't have to go to be _right _now if you don't want" I said once the kiss had ended.  
"_Goodnight _Toby" she said pushing me out of her room and closing the door.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I couldn't sleep. I would fall asleep and then wake up a few minutes later. I reached over and grabbed my phone to check the time, 12:30. I tried to get back to sleep, I even counted sheep, but nothing worked, so I got out of bed and crept over to my door, opened it and walked across the hallway to Toby's room, I opened the door and crept in. I went over to his bed and got under the blankets.  
"Spence?" Toby said, sounding half asleep.  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" I say looking up at him.  
"So you're going to stay here?" he says, looking at me.  
"If that's ok with you"  
"of course it is but, you do know that if your parents find out that, we're going to get in trouble"  
"oh well" I say moving closer and putting my head on his chest.  
"Goodnight Spence"  
"Goodnight Toby"

* * *

**MR. HASTING'S POV**

I woke up this morning next to my beautiful wife. I walked down the hall to wake up Spencer, Toby, Melissa and Wren, if he is still here. I walked over to Spencer's room and entered it only to find it empty, _probably already downstairs,_ I thought to myself, then I went to Melissa's room, which was next to Spencer's to find her asleep, I decided to leave her there, because of her fight with wren, I walked across the hallway to Toby's room, I opened the door.  
"SPENCER!" I say as I see my daughter making-out with her shirtless boyfriend, they sprang apart quickly, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"  
"Um... dad, nothing happened" spencer says a hint of fear in her voice  
"NOTHING HAPPENED, BULLSH-"  
"peter" I hear my wife's voice from behind me. "Calm down"  
"Veronica, you didn't see what our daughter was doing with, _him_" I say pointing at Toby  
"You're right I didn't see what they were doing this morning, but I did see our daughter sneak in here last _night_, now spencer, Toby, we'll be leaving in 30 minutes, Melissa isn't going to be joining us" veronica said, not even caring about Spencer sleeping in the same room as that boy.  
"Ok" spencer mumbled. Then veronica pulled me out of the room and shut the door.


	7. Best thing that has ever happened

**THANKS GUYS, I'M SORRY T TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IM SORTA MOVING AND CHRISTMAS...AND OTHER STUFF AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT IM NOT AQSKING FOR REVIEWS(IF U WANT TO REIVEW U CAN) BUT EVERY SAY, 3-5 CHAPTERS IMGONNA MAKE AN 'NOTE THING' AND ASK FOR FEED BACK...SO HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

I couldn't believe I got caught, but it's not like I'm in high-school! I'm an adult now; I wish I could just skip the hike so I don't have to have my dad staring at us awkwardly.  
Once my dad left the room with my mum I turned to Toby, we both looked at each other and started laughing.  
"That was...awkward" I say moving my head onto his chest and his arms wrapping around me.  
"I don't have anything to say but I told you so" Toby said referring to what he said last night, about us getting caught.  
"Shut up" I say and move out of his arms and onto the other side of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, I take it back, please forgive me"  
"only if...we ditch the hike, then I'll forgive you"  
"Spence, we can't ditch the hike, your dad already doesn't like me an-"  
"but my mum likes you and I could just ask her" I say turning around and looping my arms around his neck. "Please, Toby" I say and kiss him. "Pleaseeeeeee" I say once I pull away.  
"Only if your mum says that it's ok" he says, finally giving in.  
"good answer" I say and started kissing him again.

About 10 minutes later I had to basically force Toby off of my so I could go and talk to my mum. I found her downstairs in the kitchen.  
"Hey mum, I was wondering, if it was ok if Toby and I don't go on the hike thing" I say and move over to the kitchen bench and sit on one of the stools.  
"Why don't you want to go?" she says.  
_Getting straight to the point I see_, I think. "because of what happened with dad, he could have handled it better"  
"well how do you expect him to handle it when you're in a room making-out with that shirtless boy"  
"Mum Toby isn't just a boy he is _my boyfriend_ and we're not going on the hike and that's that" I say and walk up the stairs.

**TOBY'S POV**

Once spencer talked to her mum, I knew it didn't go well. I was leaning against the door frame watching her come up the stairs she turned and looked at me.  
"Let me guess, it didn't go well but you said that we're still not going, am I right?"  
"Yes, you're right" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Well considering how we're not going...what do you want to do?"  
"Hmm...well once they leave we could go out? If that sounds good to you"  
"or we could...stay in and continue what we were doing before you left..." I said biting my bottom lip.  
"Hmm...That sounds great but, Melissa is here so..."  
"We could be quiet" I replayed back, bringing her towards me.  
"Ugh...please don't" I heard someone say from behind spencer, I looked up to see that it's Melissa.  
"Morning Melissa" spencer said flatly  
"Morning, and Spence because wren isn't here anymore Ian is coming, turns out wren new I was secretly seeing him, so now he's coming over" she says calmly and walks back into her room.  
**  
SPENCER'S POV**

_Great...what fun, first it was Ian then wren now back to Ian, what's next you're going to try and date Toby?_ I thought to myself  
"Who's Ian?" Toby said which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Just another one of Melissa's ex-boyfriends"  
"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't like him either..."  
"How could you tell? Am I that obvious?"  
"No...But when she said his name you had a look on your face"  
"Oh, well anyway, do you just want to stay here? Watch some movies?"  
"Or, we could make-out and have a movie playing in the background" he said kissing my neck.  
"I like your idea better" I say moving my head to give him more space. "But we should probably take this in your room, because I don't want to get caught _again_"  
"good idea" he said and pulled me into the room and locked the door.  
Toby started kissing me, lovingly and passionately, he then moved down to my neck and to my collar bone, I let out a small moan and felt him smile against where he was kissing.  
"Toby..."  
"Yes Spence?" he said lifting his head up and looking at me.  
"You know I'm not ready too...you know, not yet" I say looking at him.  
"I know, we don't have to, come on lets out on a movie" he said and pulled me over to the bed, he put the movie in and we started watching it, about half way through I fell asleep on Toby's shoulder.

**TOBY'S POV**

I looked down and saw that spencer was asleep on my shoulder. I turned off the movie and kissed the top of her head.  
"Goodnight Spence" I soon fell asleep after that, thinking that Caleb setting us up was the best thing that had ever happened.


	8. The accident

**ALL IS IN SPENCER'S POV.**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**_Just 2 more days of being here, 2 more days of being stuck with my parents, Ian, Melissa and wren, 2 more days of having to listen to this crap, 2 more days of my dad fighting with my mum because of me and Toby, but only 2 more minutes before I run out of the front door and never look back.  
And that was exactly what I did. I just ran. Not knowing if they anyone was following me or not, I blocked all sounds out, I couldn't hear anything, that's why I never noticed the car coming my way. It hit me with full force. That's when I could finally hear people calling me, I couldn't move. Everything went black._

_**1**__**0 hours earlier...**_**_  
_**  
woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and looked round the room; I noticed that Toby wasn't with me. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Toby and my mum, _cooking together.  
'That's something that you don't see everyday'_ I think to myself.  
"Morning spencer" My mum says. "Did you know Toby could cook" she says and walks out of the kitchen  
"No...I didn't know that" I say and walk over towards Toby. "Hey" I say and stand on my toes and kiss him on the cheek.  
"Hey" he says and turns around.  
"So...when's breakfast going to be ready?" I say and take some bacon that was on the plate next to me.  
"Hey, no eating" he says and moves the plate so it's away from me. "And it will be ready soon" he says and turns back to the fry pan.  
About 30 minutes later Melissa came down, with _Ian. _  
"Morning guys, spencer" Melissa says, disgust in her voice when she says my name.  
"Morning" I respond dryly "Ian"  
"Spencer and..." he says pointing to Toby who had turned back around.  
"Toby, my boyfriend" I say turning around and kissing him on the lips.  
"Oh, so how long have you guys been together?" Ian says leaning against the kitchen counter.  
"Not that long" Toby says, bringing the plate of bacon and another plate of eggs to the table.  
"Oh, it looks amazing Toby" My mum says, finally re-entering the room, my dad following her.  
"Thanks, it's not much" he says as we all sit down and eat.

_ **6 hours before the accident...**_

for the past few hours me and Toby had been sitting outside playing 'I spy' and just looking at the clouds.  
"Ok, I spy something, Green" I say and look up at the sky.  
"Grass" he guesses confidently.  
"Nope"  
"leaves?"  
"Wrong again"  
"Your top?"  
"Nooooo"  
"Um...the door?"  
"Wrong, but you're getting close" I say and look over at him  
"I give up" he says and looks back at me.  
"The door frame" I say simply.  
"You're joking! I was THAT close, WHY did have to give up"  
"Calm down, it's just a game" I say a smile on my face.  
"I know, so...what now"  
"Well you can tell me about your family, I mean you know about mine" I say, the smile fading from my face. "What's wrong?" I ask confused.  
"I don't really talk about my family"  
"I know that's wh-"  
"Spencer" I hear from behind me.  
I turned around to find _Wren_. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well in case you haven't heard your sister is pregnant with _my_ child"  
"Yeah and in case you haven't heard she wants to get an abortion" I say getting up from the ground.  
"She's what? She's getting an abortion? Why the hell is she doing that?" he says a bit angry.  
"Because she obviously wants to and because you hurt her by kissing spencer the other day" Toby says joining in on our convocation.  
"Listen mate, if anything spencer wanted it"  
"I did not"  
"Oh please, a couple years ago when you lived in the Hastings' house you begged me to come closer, you even let me rub up against you"  
"No I didn't if anything I wanted you to _stay away_ from me" I say and walk the few steps back to Toby.  
"Oh please, because I imagined the moans that came from your mouth, I don't think so and did I also imagine you unbuttoning your shirt and pulling my hands up to touch yo-" Wren was cut off by Toby hitting him across the face.  
"Toby!" I say from shock. He turned around and looked at me.  
"Spencer I'm sorry I did-"  
Toby had been tackled to the ground by wren who had gotten back up. Both of them started throwing punches at each other. Melissa, my parents and Ian had come outside to see what all the noise was. Ian had tried pulling Wren off Toby and my dad pulling Toby off wren. After about 5 minutes the fight had stopped. Wren had a blood coming from his nose and bottom lip plus a black eye. Toby had a black eye and only a bleeding lip. I walked over to Toby.  
"You didn't have to do that" I whispered in his ear.  
"But I did have to do that, he was making you uncomfortable" Toby whispered back.  
"Well thank you, come on" I say and pull him inside.  
I took him in to the bathroom and put water on a wash cloth; I whipped away the blood from his lip and kissed him.

_**4 hours before the accident...**  
_  
once Toby and wren had been cleaned up, wren had been talking to Mellissa about the baby and Toby was talking to my dad. I walked over to Ian who was sitting down on the couch.  
"Thank you, for what you did before" I say and sit next to him.  
"It's ok, I mean I know we have a bad past and all and I thought that by helping it would be a way to say, I'm sorry" he says and looks at me.  
"It's ok and for the record I'm sorry to, does Melissa know that we kissed?"  
"Yeah, I told her a few months ago, she said it didn't matter because it was in the past"  
"That, doesn't sound like her"  
"I kno-" he was cut off by Melissa  
"Me and wren have decided the we are getting an abortion"  
"Ok honey, just come and eat, wren you can stay because we need to talk about what happened before" my mum says and walks over to the table.

**_1 hour before the accident..._**

we just finished eating and had started taking about the fight that had happened between Toby and wren.  
"So, who hit who first?" my dad says looking at Toby then wren.  
"U hit wren first" Toby says honestly  
"Ok...why" my mum says joining in.  
Toby looked over at me "do you want me to tell them what he said?" he asked. Looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Yes, because it's not true, so it doesn't matter" I reply.  
"Wren was, trying to get me made by lying and saying inappropriate things that weren't true"  
"would you tell us these things" my mum says tacking over.  
"I rather Toby didn't, it's embarrassing and even though it's not true I don't want them to be repeated" I say looking at my hands.  
"Ok...so wren what are you doing here" my dad says, looking over at him.  
"Well I came to talk to Melissa"  
"So why didn't you talk to me instead of talking to spencer and then 'lying' about things" Melissa says looking over at wren.  
"Because she was the first person I found and then she told me about you getting an abortion then I asked why and Toby came in tour convocation bringing up what happened the other day" wren says angrily.  
"That doesn't mean you need to lie about stuff" Toby says equally as angry.  
"Well if _you_ weren't here then I could have kissed spencer with no interruptions and would probably be sleeping with her right_ now_ so it's your fault that all this has happened" wren says standing up from his chair and walking over to Toby.  
"It would have happened sooner or later and I don't think spencer would have slept with somebody who was having a child with her sister" Toby yelled stepping closer to wren.  
"You know what why don't you go back to where you came from and stay their" wren yelled back.  
That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn'ttake 2 more days of being here, 2 more days of being stuck with my parents, Ian, Melissa and wren, 2 more days of having to listen to this crap, 2 more days of my dad fighting with my mum because of me and Toby. But it only takes 2 more minutes to run out of the front door and never look back.  
And that was exactly what I did. I just ran. Not knowing if they anyone was following me or not, I blocked all sounds out, I couldn't hear anything, that's why I never noticed the car coming my way. It hit me with full force. That's when I could finally hear people calling me, I couldn't move. Everything went black.


	9. Is she ok?

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

**GENERAL POV  
**Everyone had been chasing spencer, telling her to stop but it was too late the car had hit her. Mrs Hastings began to scream and cry she held onto Mr Hastings, everyone else was in complete shock until the driver of the car stepped out. Toby broke out of his spell and ran over to Spencer; tears began to come to his eyes as he looked at his unconscious girlfriend he dropped to the ground and pulled her body over his. Ian walked over to the driver and started yelling at him while Melissa was calling an ambulance. Wren had walked over to Toby.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Toby asked knowing that wren was behind him.  
"I...don't know mate, I'm sorry for what I said before" Wren said sitting next to him.  
"The ambulance should be here soon everyone" Mellissa yelled.  
In about 20 minutes the ambulance arrived. They took Spencer away, with Toby because he wouldn't let her go without him.  
Toby and spencer got to the hospital and spencer went into a room straight away. Everyone else got to the hospital and found Toby sitting in a chair next to a hospital room.  
"Is she ok?" Mellissa asked him.  
"I don't know" he replied  
"What's going on in there?" Mellissa asked.  
"I don't know" he said again, this time shaking his head.  
"When can we see her?" Wren asked next.  
"I don't know" Toby said, his voice cracking half way then a heart breaking sob. "I'm gonna go call the girls" Toby said then walked away.  
"I'll go find out what's going on" Mr Hastings said.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**I walked down the half and dialled Caleb's number, it was the only number I had since I didn't get to know the girls enough to get their number.  
_"Hey Toby" _Caleb said once he answered.  
"Hey, um...I need you to tell the girls to get down to the hospital now"  
_"Wait, wait, what happened?"_ he said confused.  
"Spencer, she was in...A car it came out of know where, and it collided with her, they don't know what's going to happen" I said, fully crying but trying not to.  
"Ok we'll be down there soon, wait what hospital?"  
"Rosewood one"  
"Ok" he said and hung up.  
I walked back over to the chair I was in before and sat back down.  
"I have some news, Spencer is going to be fine but, she has a broken arm and a few stiches to her head she may have some brain damage, if she does she would have only forgotten either the past few day or weeks" Mr Hastings said.  
"I guess if she does have brain damage it sucks to me because even if she only forgets the past few days she won't remember who I am..." I say, looking down at my hands.  
"Toby she won't for-"  
"Where's spencer!" Hanna screamed, cutting Melissa off, tears going down her face. Everyone else following behind her.  
"She's in with the doctors" Mellissa says.  
"Well what's wrong, is she ok? What happened? When will we see her?" Caleb says sitting down next to me.  
"A car collided into her, we don't know when we'll see her" Mr Hastings said.  
"Ok, But is she ok?" Aria demanded.  
"She has a broken arm, a few stiches to her forehead and she might have brain damage" I mumble.  
"What...what did...no...She can't" Emily says, starting to cry.  
Ian who had been talking to the police about what happened came walking over to us.  
"The guy was speeding and because he was underage and on drugs he is going to jail...I think I wasn't paying attention to the last part and the doctors told me as much as they told you, I'm sorry Toby about how she might no-"  
"No, she IS going to be fine! She won't have brain damage!" Hanna screamed, storming down the hall and to the person at the desk, Caleb, Emily, Aria and I following after her.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV  
**Everyone needs to shut up, she is going to be fine! I walked down to the Lady at the desk and put on a smile.  
"Hello my name is Taylor Jane, I'm Spencer Hastings' cousin, and I would like to know when we can see her?" I say to her.  
"Ok, like I have told everyone else we don't when you can see Miss Hastings" she replies, not even looking at me.  
"Well, I am not everyone else, I want to know when I can see her now, so why don't you stop play that game of cards on your computer and give me the real answer to my question" I say angrily.  
The receptionist was too stunned to reply for a minute. "You can see her, tomorrow when visiting hours start"  
"Ok thanks" I say and turn around to find Caleb, Aria, Toby and Emily looking at me like they had just seen a ghost. "Uh...well you guys heard what she said, so let's head back" I say and quickly walk away. I was about halfway their when I got pulled back by Aria.  
"Excuse me Miss Taylor Jane or should I say Hanna Marin, for finding that out" Aria says bluntly.  
"Hey, at least I found something out" I reply back.  
"She is right guys" Emily says.  
"Great so can we please start walking back towards everyone else" I say pointing to everyone.  
"Fine...we should tell them when we can see her" Aria says.  
We walked the rest of the way silently, Hanna told everyone when we could see Spencer. Ian and Mellissa said that they would go home and same as Spencer's parents they said dor us to call them if anything changes. We soon all left except for Toby who said that he was going to stay there until visiting hours.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep in the chair outside of Spencer's hospital room. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. Visiting hours had started half an hour ago. I went to the lady at the desk and asked if I could go in. She said yes so I went into Spencer's room to find her asleep. She had some stiches to her forehead and a broken arm that had a cast on it just like Peter Hastings had said. I walked over to the chair that was in the corner of the room and moved it next to her bed. I took her hand left hand because the right one had the broken arm. I tangled our fingers together and just sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. About 20 minutes later I felt her hand move against mine and her eyes slowly open she looked around the room then at me. _Please remember who I am, please!_, I thought to myself as she looked at me.


	10. baby, babe, gorgeous, sexy, handsome

**If you want chapters as long as this review! P.S sorry it took so long I was really busy I only got to update my other story :( but here you go, sorry again for tacking so long and a little swearing in this...**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**I woke up in a hospital room, the annoyingly bright lights reflecting off the walls and lighting up the room. I looked to my left and saw a pair of blue eyes and realized it was Toby. I looked down to see his hand holding mine then back up at him.  
"Um...Hey, Toby" I say simply and squeeze his hand lightly.  
"Spence, you remember me" He says, a breath of relief at the end.  
"Of course I remember you, why did you think I wouldn't?" I say confused.  
"Um...spencer the doctors said that there...that there was a possibility that you would have...brain damage be-"  
"WHAT!" I scream.  
The door opened and Aria, Emily, Hanna and Caleb walked in.  
"What's with all the screaming?" Caleb asks.  
"What do you mean that I could have had a possibility of brain damage?" I say, ignoring Caleb's question, my eyes still focused on Toby's blue ones.  
"The car, it...it was, the driver they were speeding and...Because they were going so fast when they hit you, you well I mean, you bashed your head on the ground and..." Toby said his voice cracking and trailing off.  
Tears were threatening to fall as the thought of not remembering how I met Toby or who he even was! But my thoughts were soon cut short by Aria, Hanna and Emily walking over and hugging me as the tears left my eyes.  
"Spencer, don't cry otherwise I'll cry and ruin my make-up" Hanna says making us all laugh.  
I look over at Toby then at everyone else. "Could you guys come back later?"  
"Sure" they all replied and left the room, shutting the door after them.  
"Come here" I say to Toby as I sit further up. He moves closer to me, before he was pushed away because of the girls hugging me, I lean forward and push my lips to his, I pulled away for air shortly after.  
"What was that for?" He asks me after regaining his breath.  
"For staying with me" I say and kiss him again. "When am I allowed to leave?" I ask just as the door opens and a nurse walks in.  
"Good Morning miss Hastings, glad to see that you're awake. Now, any questions?" She says clapping her hands together and staring at us.  
"Yes, when am I allowed to leave?" I say staring back at her.  
"Let me just look at your charts" the nurse says looking down at the chart list in her hand "Ahh yes it says that you can go tomorrow, is that all?" she says looking up at us.  
"Yeah that's all" Toby says before I do.  
"Ok, well I'll be back later to check on you" She says, then looks down at our joint hands and smiles before leaving the room.  
"Hmm...when you get out of here, for at least the first couple of nights stay with me so I can make sure that you can take care of yourself" Toby says softly, his thumb going across mine.  
"That sounds like a good idea, plus I did say that there would be a next time" I say, remembering the first time I stayed at Toby's, and kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe this time we can actually play that game of scrabble"  
"And go on that date" He says, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**It was morning again, I didn't go home instead I stayed with Spencer, sharing her small hospital bed. I felt Spencer move on top of me and looked down to see her eyes opening.  
"Good morning beautiful" I say playing with her hair.  
"Good morning, what time is it?" She asks looking around the room.  
"9:32 and the nurse came in before and said that she'll be back in a couple minutes to see if you're awake" I reply, knowing that she would ask if the nurse came in.  
"Mmmm...Can she come in now then? Because I want to go home" Just as she completed her sentence the nurse knocked on the door then walked in.  
"Good, you're awake, how's your head and arm?"  
"Fine thanks"  
Ok well, just have some pain killers if they start to hurt and, you can go home once you have signed the release forms" she said handing the papers and a pen over.  
I watched as Spencer signed the forms and handed them back over to the nurse. "Ok, now all you need to do is get changed back into your normal clothes and you're free to go" she said and walked out of the room.  
"I'll be right back" Spencer said and went to go get changed.

**SPENCER'S POV  
**I walked back into the hospital room to find Toby how he was before I left.  
"I'm ready to go" I say as he looks up at me.  
He nods his head in return and gets off the bed and walks over to me and takes my hand in his. We walked out of the room and down the hall to the entrance or exit door. We exited and walked over to the parking lot and over to my car, and get in.  
"We need to stop at my house so I can get some clothes and then go to Aria's so I can give her my keys, so she can move the packed boxes in"  
"Sure, so what way do I go to get to your house since I have never been there before"  
"Ok take a left at the next roundabout and then go straight" I say and continue to give him the directions until we got to my apartment.

Once I had unlocked the front door I went into my room to grab a bag and put a few things in it, Toby following me. "So how long am I staying at your place?" I ask so I know how many changes of clothes I need.  
"How ever long you like" Toby replies and wraps his arms around my waist, careful of my broken arm.  
"Hmm...maybe just until Aria moves in, so a couple of days?" I say turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Or you could stay longer, maybe even until Aria finishes unpacking" Toby says lowering his head to mine, but not kissing me yet.  
"Maybe...if you're lucky" I say and kiss him passionately; we pulled apart a couple minutes later for air.  
"Wow, You haven't kissed me like that I a while" he says once we catch our breath.  
**  
TOBY'S POV  
**_Wow, I wasn't expecting a kiss like that! Especially considering that the only time we have kissed like that was on the 'holiday' thing._ I think to myself as we head to the car. Spencer had finished packing now we're heading to Aria's so Spencer can give her the key. The ride was silent, not an awkward silence though and since Aria only lived a few minutes away we were there pretty soon.  
"Can you wait for me in the car? I promise I'll only be a couple of minutes" Spencer says and gives me a quick kiss and leaves not even letting me answer, but I would have said yes anyway.

Spencer came back about five minutes later and we headed to my apartment. Once again the ride was silent just the music playing in the background.  
Hey Toby, how far away are we?" Spencer asks me.  
"About five minutes away, why?" I say looking at her confused as we pull up to a traffic light.  
"No reason" she says looking out the window with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.  
"What are you thinking about?" I say slowly as the red light turns green.  
"Nothing" She says simply.  
"I would believe you more if you didn't have that smile on your lips" I say as we pull in to the driveway.  
"It was just something Aria said"  
"How do I know that's true?"  
"You're just going to have to trust me" She says getting out of the car.  
I got out of the car about a minute later, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. We walked up to the front door and went inside.  
"So, are you going to tell me why I should trust you?"  
"Nope, so let's change the subject, what are we having for dinner?" she says walking into the lounge room and sitting on the couch.  
"Um...I was thinking Chinese, but if you don't want that then we can get something else" I say following her and pulling her onto my lap, careful not to hurt her arm.  
"Chinese is fine, so do you want to play that scrabble game now...or later?"  
"You really want to play scrabble don't you" I say laughing at how eager she is.  
"Yessssss, I haven't played in ages! Please..." Spencer says, a puppy dog look appearing on her face.  
"I guess we can play now...but you have to get off me so I can get the game"  
"I know" she says but makes no effort to get off me. Instead she moves closer to me and puts her head on my chest. "Can we actually just stay like this for awhile?"  
"Of course baby" I say playing with her hair.  
"Baby?" she says looking up at me.  
"Yeah, baby, babe, gorgeous, sexy...I think you deserve those titles" I say kissing her on the lips.  
"Say it again"  
"Sexy"  
"No the first one" She says hitting me playfully on the chest.  
"Baby" I say and give her another kiss.  
"Again" she giggles.  
"Baby" I say laughing at the end.  
"Hmm...I could get used to that" she says and leans up to kiss me.  
Our sweet kiss turned into a make out session, a heated one, I leaned spencer back so that I could be on top of her. Her hands laced around my neck and she deepened the kiss, my lips moved to her neck where I got a small moan from.  
_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring  
_"Of course..." I groan as I move Spencer's arms from around my neck and get up to answer my phone. The screen read '_Jenna' _I pressed ignore.  
"Who was it?" Spencer asks from the couch, sitting up properly.  
"Just someone..." I say trailing off at the end.  
"Just _someone_ right" I hear her say under her breath, knowing that I wasn't meant to hear it.  
"Spence...It's not like that" I reply softly, sitting next to her on the couch.  
"I never said it was" she says looking at me then looking away.  
"Baby..." I say tacking her chin in between my fingers. "I like you and only you" I say and kiss her. "Now how about we order some Chinese food?" I say, once after we pulled away from the kiss.  
"And watch a movie" Spencer says as she gets off me and goes over to the pile of movies I have next to my TV.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**We had eaten our food and were now cuddled up on the couch watching re-runs of modern family, because Toby didn't have any movies that I liked.  
"Hey Toby, is it ok if I get changed?" I ask looking up at him.  
"Yeah, you know where the bedroom is right?"  
"Yes...I'll be right back" I say and get up.  
I walked in and shut the door. I walked over to Toby's dresser and pulled out the shirt I wore when I first stayed here. I got changed and re-entered the living room to join Toby. Wearing only his shirt and my underwear.  
"Hey, sorry I took so long" I say as I sit back down to how I was before.  
"Is that my shirt?" He says looking down at it, then looking at me.  
"Maybe...don't you won't me to wear it because I can go and change back into some other clothes"  
"No don't do that, I mean, otherwise changing into this would have been a waste of time" Toby says as he leans down to kiss me.  
"Now I no you like me in your shirts" I say once I pull away  
"Shut up and kiss me" He says, blushing at what I said.  
We kissed once again. My tongue slipped into his mouth as his hands moved to around my waist, my left hand going into his hair and my right one - the broken one - around his neck. He climbed on top of my as his lips moved to my neck and down my collarbone where a small moan left my lips I felt him smile against my skin. I brought his lips back up to mine and kissed him passionately his hands started to lift up the shirt I was wearing, it was about halfway up when his lips left mine to place butterfly kisses all over my stomach. Toby started to lift up the shirt more when I grabbed his hand and shook my head.  
"Toby...um..." I mumble looking away.  
"I know" He says, pulling me up into a sitting position. "I'm going to go changed I'll be right back"

**TOBY'S POV  
**I got changed into a pair of sweats and was in the hallway walking down over to spencer when I heard her talking to someone, I couldn't tell who it was but I could hear them both clearly.  
"_So where is he now? Is he boring you to death yet?"_ I heard the person on the other line say, which hurt me a little.  
"Changing, and no he's not boring me but...why do you need to know that?" I heard Spencer reply laughing a little.  
_"Oh come on Spence baby I know when you're lying"_ They replied. I could tell that it was a guy.  
_'Baby? What the hell' _I think to myself.  
"Stop calling me that and how do you even know about Toby! And please stop calling me, I'm going to get caught" She says getting off the couch and walking around the room, a smile on her face.  
_"Oh come on you love it when I call you"  
_"Yes, but I don't like getting caught" Spencer says before she hangs up and sits back on the couch.  
I walk in and over to her. "Um...spencer who was that?"  
"You heard!" She says covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. "How much?"  
"From when the person asked if I was boring you"  
"Oh my god...Toby it's not what you think!" She says standing up and placing a hand on my chest.  
I pull it off and step away from her. "Then please tell me what it is, _Baby_" disgust seeping through my voice at the end.  
"Toby, It's nothing just one of my friends from college" She says walking over to me. "We say stuff like that all the time...even one of the girls I know from college pretends I'm her lesbian girlfriend when guys hit on us, It's nothing!"  
"Prove it!"  
"How am I supposed to do that!" she says lifting her hands in the air then dropping them.  
"I don't know...call them up!"  
"Toby...Fine" she groans and hits re-dial on her phone. "Hey please tell my boyfriend that we are nothing more than friends!"  
_"Wait did he over here? Shit, fuck my bad, look um...Toby, trust me Spencer and me are just friends! I happen to have a girlfriend myself so I'm sorry if you thought Spencer was I don't know cheating or some shit but dude don't worry!"  
_"Thank you goodbye" She says and hangs up. "Happy now? I promise I'm not with anyone else but you, I'm not cheating or going behind your back to see some other guy or whatever ok?" She says cupping my face. I nod in return. "Good" she says and kisses me. "Now come to bed with your, in your words, _sexy_ girlfriend" she says tacking her hand in mine and pulling me into my bedroom.  
"Of course I will my _beautiful _girlfriend"  
we got into bed, spencer wrapped up in my arms. "Goodnight baby" I say and kiss the top of her head.  
"Hmm...Goodnight _handsome_" she says putting a smile on my face.


	11. i love you'

**I PROMISE I WILL NEVER TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE EVER AGAIN! (REVIEW IF YOU WANT)**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**I woke up to find spencer still in my arms. I quietly got out of bed, careful of her broken arm, and whet into the kitchen. I started to cook pancakes.  
"Hey" I hear from behind me. I turn around to find spencer sitting on one of the stools at the bench.  
"Morning beautiful, what are you doing up? I was going to bring you breakfast"  
"Toby I only have one broken arm, you don't have to do this" Spencer says as I put the pancakes in front of her.  
I know but I wanna take care of you...Because I lo-"  
The sound of a phone ringing interrupted me, it was Spencer's.  
"I'm sorry, I should get that it might be my parents they don't know I'm here" She says getting up from the stool and going over to the coffee table to get her phone, unaware of what I was going to say.  
"Hey mum..." I heard her say.  
_"Where are you spencer?"  
_"I'm at Toby's"  
_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT TOBY'S!? You have college classes to get to" her mum, Veronica yelled.  
_"Mum I know but I'm ahead in all my classes I have even handed in my homework for June, July and August I think I can take a few days off!" she yells and hangs up. "Sorry you had to hear that"  
"It's fine, come eat" I say a little disappointed that I was interrupted before.  
"Thank you, for making these, they taste amazing" Spencer says after taking a bite.  
"You're welcome, I'm happy you like them" I say taking some as well.  
"I _love _them"  
**SPENCER'S POV  
**we just finished eating the pancakes and were now getting ready to meet up with Aria, she had taken the day off to move boxes into my apartment.  
"Toby, are you ready?" I ask putting on my shoes.  
"Yeah let's go" He says walking over to the door and opening it. I walked out, Toby following me and locking the door behind him.  
We walked over to my car and got in to start the ten minute drive to my house.  
"Do you know who else is going to be helping Aria move the stuff into your place?" Toby asks me as we start driving.  
"Um...I think Aria said that Hanna and Caleb are going out to the shops, because Caleb ate all the food and Emily and Maya are...out with Em's mum" I say looking out the window.  
"Oh, so just us and Aria?" He asks as we turn into the driveway of my apartment.  
"Yeah plus Ezra though" I say as we get out of the car and see Aria coming out of the door to get some more boxes.  
"About Time" Aria says after she notices us. "You guys can start with the stuff in the backseat" she says and then looks at my arm. I notice and just smile  
"I'll be fine, it's not like my arm is in a sling" I say and walk over to Aria's car just as Ezra walks out.  
"Glad to see you guys" He says and walks over to us.  
"You too" I say as I grab a box. Only to have Ezra take it from me. "Guys, I'm not useless" I say annoyed.  
"We know, so you can carry the bags, you only need one hand for that" Ezra jokes, which gets him a hit on the head from Aria. We all started laughing at Ezra's face.

* * *

**ARIA'S POV  
**We had brought up all the boxes and were now relaxing on the furniture, that didn't have boxes on them.  
"Is anyone hungry?" I ask.  
"Yeah, let's get take-out" Toby says, sliding Spencer off his lap to get up and get the phone. "What are we getting?"  
"Pizza" Ezra yells out.  
"I'll go find the menu" I say and walk into the kitchen, Toby following me with the phone.  
"Hey Aria, I was thinking of taking spencer on a date and I need your help"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Go around rosewood and find some nice spots that I could take her to, I want to do something original"  
"You got it, I'll ask the other girls for help too" I say and give Toby the pizza menu and walk back into the lounge room.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**it was a few days after Aria moved into my apartment all her boxes were unpacked and now Hanna, Emily, Aria and me were sitting in my bathroom with all the makeup and hair things you could imagine helping me get ready for my date.  
**_******Flashback******  
_**_we left my apartment and were heading back to Toby's place we arrived there soon. Toby got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door.  
"Hmm...Such a gentlemen"  
"Shut up" he says and starts laughing. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.  
"TOBY! PUT ME DOWN" I scream as he unlocks the front door.  
"You know I'm not putting you down so stop trying"  
"please..."  
"Nope" Toby replies as we walk through the door.  
"I hate you"  
"No you don't, because if you did I bet I could change your mind" He says carrying me over to the couch and lying me down across it.  
"How?" I say sitting up a little and pulling him on top of me.  
"Go out with me...Wednesday night, please"  
"I would love to" I say and lean up to kiss him. "How should I dress?"  
"Wear a dress, a nice one"  
"ok, where are we going?"  
"That's a surprise" He says and we kiss once again.  
_**_******End Of Flashback******  
_**Hanna had just finished doing my makeup, a light brown I shadow and a soft pink lipstick, now Aria was doing my hair, Emily was going through all my clothes to find the 'perfect' dress. Once Aria had finished my hair, down with waves, I walked into my room to find a knee length white dress.  
"Is that even my dress?" I ask as I look at it.  
"Well no, it's Hanna's she brought it over in case I couldn't find the right one" Emily says, a smile plastered on her face. I just nod my head.  
"It's beautiful" I say as I pick t up and walk into the bathroom to get changed.  
I saw that the girls were gone and there was a note on my bed, I walked over and read it:  
_we had to leave but Toby's going to be here soon, we know that you look beautiful, have fun xoxo  
- Emily, Aria and Hanna_  
I smiled at the note and walked out of the bathroom in the dress and walk over to my full length mirror.  
"You look beautiful" I hear from behind me. I turned around to see Toby.  
"Thank you, so where are we going?" I ask as I walk over and kiss him on the lips.  
"It's a surprise" He replies taking my hand in his he guides me downstairs and over to his car. He opens the door for me and then walked over to the driver's side and got in.  
"How long will it take?" I say trying to figure out where we are going by naming all the things within the time length.  
"About twenty minutes, but you're never going to guess where we're going"  
In exactly twenty minutes we arrived atop a hill, looking over rosewood it was beautiful.  
"Toby...It's..."  
"Not what you expected?"  
"Amazing...how did you find this place?" I ask looking around.  
"Well three little birds cam and helped me" He says, walking over to me.  
"Aria, Hanna and Emily" I say a smile playing on my lips.  
"Maybe" A smile gracing his lips. "Do you like it?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Yes, it's the most amazingly beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" I say as a few tears come to my eyes.  
Toby leans down and kisses me on the lips. "I love you spencer"  
"Um...Thank you" I say shocked at what he just said.  
"_Thank you?_ Spencer the reply is not _thank you" _He says walking away from me, annoyed with a hint of anger.  
"I'm sorry, I just...I think I need to go" I say. Realizing that I didn't drive here I started walking down the hill mentally hitting myself in the face. _Why spencer, why are you so stupid, why couldn't you just say those three words back because you obviously love him to. _I was almost home because I had taken a short cut not wanting Toby to find me and tell me that he'll drive me home.  
I arrived home to find Aria –since she now lived here- with Emily and Hanna. They were sitting in the lounge room with bright smiles on their faces looking at me but they soon disappeared as they noticed that the once white dress was now all muddy and that my makeup was all smudged.  
"Spence...what happened?" Hanna asks as worried as she looks me up and down, she walks over to me with the other girls following her.  
"Spencer?" Aria says in a kind voice which makes me burst into tears. "Tell us...please"  
"I think me and Toby just broke up..."  
"WHAT! Why, should I slap some sense into him, I'll get Caleb and make him teach Toby a lesson-"  
"HANNA" Emily screams. This makes Hanna look at her then back at me. "Spencer, how did this happen" Emily asks me.  
"It was my fault. He said he loves me-"  
"You broke up because of that?" Hanna says confused.  
"Hanna shut up and let her tell the story, continue please" Aria says.  
"So he said he loves me and I reply 'thank you' what kind of idiot does that I mean I love him to but why couldn't I just say that" I say and walk over to the couch.  
"Maybe it's because your family never shows any sign of love..."  
"Maybe Em...I just can't believe I didn't say it..."  
"Hey Spence...I just got a text from Caleb and Toby's with him he's pretty upset" Hanna says, holding up her phone to show me the message.  
"I'm gonna get changed and then I'll head over there" I say and go to my room.  
I changed into jeans and a simple black shirt. I said bye to the girls, got in my car and drove to Hanna's, where Caleb and Toby were. I got there in about twenty minutes. I got out of my car and went to the front door and didn't even bother knocking I opened it and walked in. Toby and Caleb were in the kitchen leaning against the island bench.  
"Toby..." I said and his head turned to me.  
"Excuse me" Caleb says and leaves the room.  
"I...love you too" I say and walk over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before, you just caught me off guard and...Well my family has never been good at expressing their feelings and-"  
He cut me off with a kiss. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that and then got mad..."  
"No...It's my fault, how about we got to your place and hang out there"  
"Of course baby" He says and we head for the door. "Bye Caleb" He says as we were walking out of the door.  
"I follow you in my car"  
"Ok, see you soon" He says and kisses me again.  
His tongue slips into my mouth as my hands find their way into his hair.  
"Mmm...We should stop...and continue this at..." I trail off as his lips move to my neck.  
"My place" his says and moves away from.  
"Oh...so now you stop" I whine.  
"Payback from the first time you came over, remember...how you teased me when I was driving"  
"Shut up...so I'll see you at your place" I say and walk over to the driver's side of the car and get in.  
"See you" he says and does the same thing.


	12. Spencer's first

**SPENCER'S POV  
**I followed Toby in my car to his place, I pulled up a few minutes after him. I walked in and was pulled into a kiss. "I love you" I say as we pull away from each other. "I love you too"  
We lean for another kiss, which soon turned into a heavy make out session. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands went to his chest, I started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he lips move to my neck. He found my sensitive spot and I let out a small moan.  
"I'm sorry...for the way I acted earlier" I say as He pushes me up against the wall.  
"I forgive you" Toby replies as I push his shirt down his arms and pull his lips back onto mine. I move my lips down to his collarbone, a couple seconds later Toby pulled away from me.  
"Are you sure you want to do this...with me?" He asks. I nod my head in reply.  
His lips returned to mine as he started pulling up my plane black shirt. Toby's lips moved away so that he could take it off completely, He carried me over to the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. Once he had laid me down on the bed the rest of our clothes soon disappeared.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**I woke up with my arms wrapped around my gorgeous girlfriend. I turned my head around to check the time: 11:30_Am_. I felt spencer move in my arms, I look down to see her eyes open. She looks up at me a sleepy smile gracing her lips.  
"Hmm...Morning" I hear her mumble as she closes her eyes.  
"Morning baby...did you sleep ok?"  
"Mmm...what time is it?"  
"11:32...why?" I ask, playing with her hair.  
"SHIT! I was supposed to meet the girls at 11:00" She says moving away from me and grabbing my shirt from the floor and putting it on. She gets up and walks over to her jeans that were at the end of the bed and riches into the pocket. She pulls out her phone and her eyes widen.  
"What is it?" I ask sitting up slightly. Spencer walks over and sits back on the bed holding out her phone for me to read:  
_32 missed calls- 11 from Aria, 10 from Hanna, 11 from Emily.  
20 messages – 10 from Emily, 6 from Aria, 4 from Hanna.  
_"I better call them" spencer says as she hits the call button on Aria's name.  
_"Spencer are you ok? Where the hell are you anyway? I'm putting you on speaker, Em and Han are here" _I hear Aria say, spencer had put her on speaker. _  
_"Aria I'm fine and I'm at Toby's we-"  
_"oh...I'm guessing everything went ok then...did you finally lose your 'v' card?" _Hanna asks.  
I look at spencer and see her cheeks are a bright shade of red; I sit up properly and pull her into my lap.  
"Yes she did Hanna" I reply and can see Spencer's moth drop as she stares at me. "Now do you mind if she misses this get together thing?"  
_"Um...no...That's ok ah...by" _Hanna says and they hang up.  
I was about to apologise when Spencers lips came crashing onto mine. She pulled away a few seconds later.  
"Hmm...Looks like I get to spend the whole day with you"

* * *

**HANNA'S POV  
**"OH MY GOD" I scream, getting a few looks from some of the strangers around us. "I can't believe spencer lost her 'v' card last night" I whisper, still in shock.  
"I know...wow" Emily says, Aria just nodding her head. "She must really like him" Aria says. "I'm happy for her!" she continues with a smile on her lips.  
"I wonder what they're doing..." Emily says.  
"Probably having more sex" I say which gets me a look from Emily and Aria. "Or not" I mumble.  
"So...because spencer isn't just running late do we wanna go?" Aria asks.  
"Sure" I reply. We got up and walked out of the grill and over to our cars we said goodbye as Emily drove home, aria coming with me because Ezra was with Caleb  
We go to my place to find Caleb and Ezra yelling at the TV. We rolled our eyes and went into the kitchen. "You know...we should invite Emily, Maya, Spence and Toby 'round because we haven't really hung out that much together as a group" I say getting a glass of water.  
"Yeah, we should because then we can finally talk with spencer about what happened and doesn't she get her stitches and the plaster off her arm today?" Aria says, leaning on the counter.  
"Um...yeah I think so, I'll call her later though because _I_ want to try on my new dress" I say as I run up the stairs.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**we were on our way back from the hospital, I had just gotten my stiches out and the plaster off my arm.  
"How does it feel to not have something weighing your arm down?" Toby asks as we got into the car.  
"Amazing" I say and lean over to kiss him.  
We arrived back at Toby's place to find a missed call on his answering machine:  
_Hey Spence and Toby, it's Han, Aria and we were thinking of having everyone over at mine so...if you wanna come be here around like 6ish...so...hopefully see you here bye"  
_"Do you want to go?" Toby says from behind me.  
"Yeah it actually sounds fun, I mean you get to spend time with Caleb and Ezra and I can spend time with my girls" I say and turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Or...if we stay here we can do what we did last night, which by the way was amazing" Toby says, smirking as I blushed.  
"Maybe later...I do want to see them"  
"Then we'll go" Toby says and kisses me. "Whatever makes you happy"  
"Ok, well because it is 5:30 and it takes about 20 minutes to get to Hanna's I have to get ready now" I say and walk away into Toby's room to look through the bag of clothes I bought over.  
About 10 minutes later I decided on blue skinny jeans and a gray top with flowers all over it, I left my hair as it was, down, and put on some black flats. I walked out to find Toby on the couch flipping through the TV.  
"Ready?" I ask as I walk over to him.  
"Yeah, let's go" He says picking up his keys and locking the door behind us.  
We got into the car and started driving, you me at six's 'the rumour' playing softly in the background.  
"You know...we really should go on another date, because the last one ended pretty badly" I say leaning my head against the window.  
"As long as _you_ promise not to leave this time" Toby says, tacking his eyes off the road for a split second.  
"I promise" I say looking over at him then back to the road.  
"Wait...If I remember the date ended with you clawing my back, moaning and whispering how much you love...so I think it ended pretty good" He says with a smirk on his face.  
I turn away from the road and elbow him in the ribs, hard, which almost makes him miss the red light.  
"Ok, that was mean...I was only joking, well not about how good it was..." He says a smirk still plastered on his face.  
"Whatever, just drive were almost their" I say rolling me eyes.  
**TOBY'S POV  
**We arrived and were greeted almost instantly, spencer was pulled away by the girls so I went over to Caleb and Ezra who looked to be in an argument.  
"Books are better more detail" Ezra yells.  
"NO WAY! Movies! More action" Caleb yells back, neither of them noticing me in the room.  
"BOOKS ARE BETTER!" Ezra screams.  
"MOVIES ARE BETTER!" Caleb says standing up on the couch and jumping up and down.  
"How about both are equally as good" I say which makes them look at me.  
"When did you get here?" Caleb asks getting off the couch and walking over to me.  
"About 3 minutes ago" I reply.  
"Oh..." Ezra says.  
"So anyway...Hanna said you and spencer finally...y'know" Caleb says raising an eyebrow.  
"So..." He urges on. "Details"  
"I didn't know you were such a gossip queen, did you Ezra?" I say sitting on the couch.  
"No I didn't...I guess it's true, you do learn something new every day" He replies joining me on the couch.  
"Well that's what happens when you date the gossip queen from your high school" Caleb says rolling his eyes. "Now answer me! Pleeeeaaaassssseee" He bags getting down on his knees.  
"Nope" I reply.  
"Oh come on, I'm begging!"  
"Nope"  
"I hate you" He says making me and Ezra laugh.  
"What's going on here?" we here Hanna ask.  
We look over to where her voice came from to see Aria, Emily, Maya and Spencer standing next to her. "Nothing" we all reply at the same time which puts a questioning look on all their faces. "Seriously, it was nothing" I say as Spencer walks over to me and sits in my lap.  
"It so was not 'nothing' he was probably telling them about how you guys had sex" Hanna says to spencer.  
"Actually he didn't say anything...even though Caleb was begging for details" Ezra says.  
I look up at spencer to find her looking at Caleb an eyebrow raised. "Since when were you a gossip queen?" she asks which makes me and Ezra laugh again.  
"SHUT UP!"Caleb says.

* * *

**IM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVE LIKE NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY (OR MY OTHER ONE) THAT'S WHY IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE, SO SORRY!**


	13. Mrs Hastings and one uncomfortable Toby

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Ps: in my story Ian is sorta the good guy**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
Toby and I had left the small 'get-together-party' thing a little while ago and were sitting at his place on the couch watching re-runs of modern family laughing occasionally. I was lying down covered in a blanket, leaning against Toby who was sitting up and playing with the ends of my hair. I heard him laugh at something Gloria, one of the people in modern family, had said; honestly I wasn't really paying that much attention to the TV. Before we had left Hanna's I pulled Aria aside asking her if I should take college online, considering she was in most off my classes except for two she said she would talk to our professors about it tomorrow, I couldn't because I wasn't feeling that great. I had been throwing up a little here and there but not a lot.

"Hey Toby, I'm gonna go to bed" I say sitting up, I practically lived here now.  
"Alright I'll join you in a minute ok?" He whispers even though nobody else I here. I nodded my head and left to Toby's bedroom, tacking the blanket with me. A few minutes later and I felt an arm wraparound me, knowing it was Toby, I turned around. I kissed him lightly a few seconds later I pulled away.  
"Do you have work tomorrow?" I mumble half asleep already.  
"Yeah, I start at 9:00 though, because I don't have to drive far" He whispers into my hair.  
"When will you come home?" I ask drawing circles on his chest.  
"Probably around...4:00, why?"  
"No reason" I say almost falling asleep.  
"Ok then, goodnight Spence" Toby says before kissing my hair.  
"Goodnight Toby"

* * *

**(SPENCER'S POV STILL)  
**A few weeks had passed and I was feeling better, probably just a bug, I had even started tacking online college a few days ago and everything was going great. I had barely even been back at my apartment but luckily Aria was there keeping it clean...I hope. Toby was still in bed; considering it was his day off I didn't want to disturb him. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen I started going through the fridge looking for anything to eat. I ended up pulling out some chocolate then walking over to the couch and putting the TV on. I heard some movement behind me and turned my head around before I could say anything his lips crashed against mine. I pulled away and looked at Toby who was standing behind the couch.

"What are you doing up?" I asked turning around to face a shirtless Toby.  
"More like what are _you_ doing up?" Toby asks walking around the couch then sitting next to me.  
"Well I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go through your fridge and watch TV, your turn"  
"I woke up once you left and when I thought you were coming back you didn't...so I came out her and found you sitting in _my _food and sitting in _my_ spot" He replies pulling me on to his lap then moving over to where I was just sitting.  
"So now you're Dr. Sheldon cooper from 'The big bang theory'?" I question playfully.  
"Yes, yes I am, does that make you Lenard considering you basically live in my apartment and eat my food?" He says with a smirk on his face.  
"If I'm Lenard that makes me a guy and both of us gay considering how much we kiss and the fact that we have done _it_" I say leaning in and kissing him.  
"Ok, you're right. You can sit in my sport whenever you like" He mumbles against my lips.  
I pulled away and looked at him seriously "Can I sit there now?" I try not to laugh but I couldn't help myself a smile was forming on my lips and then all of a sudden I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing, he rolled his eyes at me in return.

Toby picked me up and carried me towards the bedroom.  
"TOBY!" I squeal as he drops me on the bed and lies on top of me, attacking my neck. "Toby, it tickles!" I scream. I felt him smile against my neck.  
He pulled away. "Is there anything you have to do today?"  
"No...why?"  
"Just asking" Toby says, "considering that you have nothing to do then we can stay in bed" He says and winks at me before kissing my neck again. His hands started to pull up my shirt when I stopped him. "What?" He asks confusedly.  
"I actually do have to do something today, I just remembered well _we_ have to do something today" I say bitting my lip.  
"What do _we_ have to do?" Toby asks still hovering above me.  
"My parents want us to go over to their place for lunch...and dinner" I look at him unsure of what his answer is going to be.  
"Um...I thought that your parents didn't like me?"  
"No...And you know that, my mum LOVES you maybe even a little too much, and my dad he'll come around plus Melissa will be there as well as Ian" I say playing the hair on the back of his head.  
"Fine..." He mumbles a little annoyed.  
"Thank you baby it means a lot to me" I say and kiss him on the cheek.

I got out from underneath Toby and was making myself coffee, the way I_love _it. I had gotten dressed and Toby was in the shower, we were getting ready to go out to my parents' house..._This is going to be fun!_ I think to myself using fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
Spencer and I arrived at her parents' house just in time for lunch. Spencer knocked on the door and Ian had opened.

"Come in, how are you guys?" He asked us as we walked inside.  
"We're ok, where's my dad?" Spencer asks.  
Ian points outside and she nods her head walking over to the backdoor pulling me with her. We got outside and saw Mr. Hastings, Peter, on the phone. Spencer rolled her eyes then pulled me back inside.  
"Spencer, what are you doing?" I ask as she pulls me into the kitchen and sits on the stool.  
"I thought that maybe my dad would be nicer to you, but he's on the phone so..." Spencer says trailing off at the end.  
"Spencer! When did you get here?" Mrs. Hastings asks, Veronica, asks as she walks over to us.

She walked over to Spencer giving her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug then turning towards me and doing the same except holding onto me longer then she should have. I looked over to spencer for help but all she did was try not to laugh at how uncomfortable I was. Finally Mrs. Hastings pulled away.

"So Toby are you going to help me in the kitchen or watch football with my husband and Ian?" She asks me.  
"Mum Toby's going to be helping you in the kitchen, he just _loves_ to cook" Spencer says evilly..._why is she doing this to me, did I do something to her that I've forgotten about?_ I think to myself as I give spencer a death stare. "Come on Toby, I'm going to show you my old room" She says before, once again, pulling me somewhere.

We wondered up the stairs and then rounded a corner to the right, Spencer opened the door and we walked in. Her room looks to have changed into another living room. It had a huge couch, flat-screen TV, a bar and a few sports posters.

"As you can see they changed it into another lounge room when I left" Spencer says walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
I joined her on the couch, "Why are you making me cook with your mum...she makes me feel so awkward"  
"Oh baby I'm sorry...but I'll make it up to you later, how's that sound?" Spencer says as she moves to sit on my lap facing me, one leg on each side of me.  
"And...How are you going to make it up to me?" I whisper, kissing behind her ear.  
"Hmm...I think you know how" she says as her hands went to my hair.  
"No I really don't" I say as I move my lips to her jaw, "Maybe you should tell me" I press on.  
"Sorry to interrupt" We here behind us, I turned my head to see Ian standing behind us with a smirk on his face. "Your mum sent me up here to get you guys because apparently Toby is meant to be helping her" He continues, the smirk still present on his face.

Spencer got off of me and we both stood up Spencer walked out of the room and down the stairs but before I left Ian pulled me back inside the room and closed the door halfway so that if anyone was coming we could hear them.

"Is spencer doing ok?" Ian asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Yeah, she's doing ok. She's been taking college online...basically moved into my apartment" I say as a smile forms on my lips, "But I don't mind"  
"Good I'm glad to hear it and what about the things that wren said...has she talked to you about it, I mean she said it wasn't true but still"  
"No she hasn't and I guess I sort of get why spencer hasn't bought it up but sometimes I wonder if some of the things he said are true..." I say trailing off at the end.  
"Well look at the bright side, you don't have a black eye anymore" Ian say lightening the mood.  
"Well that's true" I say as we walk out and down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and started to help Mrs. Hastings. I had only been in there for a few minutes and things already felt awkward, She kept calling me 'darling' or 'sweet' and I think at one stage she called me 'baby' but I'm not sure. Spencer had left me and gone outside to talk to her farther about whatever since he had gotten off the phone. Mellissa and Ian were currently relaxing outside on the decking. A few minutes had passed and Spencer came back inside. She walked over to the kitchen bench and sat on one of the stools.

"How are things going handsome" spencer so only I could here.  
"Not bad, just finished actually" I say and walk around to the other side of the bench. I take her hand and lace our fingers; I pulled her up and walked outside.  
"I have a surprise for you" She says.  
"What is it?" I ask curiously.  
"You know have you've been having trouble paying rent with me basically living there, I asked my dad if maybe...we could move into the bran, if you want" She mumbled quietly.  
_  
Is she asking me to move in with her, well sort of I mean we would be living in her parents' yard but still...wow. _I thought. I tuned back into reality after a few seconds and hadn't even realized how long I had been standing there like a statue until I heard what spencer was saying.

"You don't have to if you don't want I mean I can always just go back to my apartment with Aria...or continue to stay at yours but if you want me to leave I can I don't have to stay and you don't have to live in the barn with me if you would rather your apartment I just thought that...I don't know you were saying the other day that rent had gone up...so I got thinking that may-"  
"SPENCER!" I scream getting her attention, "I would love to" I say as I watch her smile reform back on her lips, it had disappeared due to me being frozen.  
She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist, my hands moved to her lower back to hold her in place so she didn't fall down. Spencer pulled away from me and kissed me on the lips. "We should probably start packing..." she mumbles against my lips.  
"Probably" I say after we pull away.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
Toby had scared me a little when he stayed silent and I thought he was going to say no but luckily it was a yes. Lunch went over perfectly, my dad actually made an effort to be nice to Toby and my mum...maybe a little too nice. When they were n=making lunch and before I left to talk to my dad I heard her call him 'darling' and 'sweetie' I think at one stage I heard 'baby' leave her mouth but I'm not sure. Toby had gotten out of helping my mum with diner and I was now just finishing up of showing him around the barn.

"So...what do you think?" I say as we stand in the almost empty living room, it already had a couch and a coffee table in it.  
"I love it, but not as much as I love you" Toby says wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
"I love you too and I'm glad you love it" I turn around in his embrace and kiss him on the cheek.  
"When are we going to start packing?" He asks me.  
"Tomorrow? Or whenever it doesn't really matter" I giggle as my arms wrap around his neck and play with his hair.  
"Ok, then lets star packing tomorrow but don't forget you still have to make it up to me because you made me help your mum even though you know she makes me uncomfortable"  
I roll me eyes. "Yes I know and trust me you'll definitely forgive me"

I got out of his embrace and took his hand. We walked out of the barn and back into the house. Toby left me to go talk to Ian, I walked over to the coffee table and grab my phone so I could text Aria and tell her that she is having the apartment all to herself permanently.  
**Spencer:  
**_Hey Aria, Toby and I are moving into the barn at my parents' house so you will have the apartment to yourself permanently! Feel free to tell the girls, I'll be over to pick up my stuff tomorrow, so I'll see you then.  
_I put my phone back on the coffee table and went up stairs to the 'other' lounge room. I saw my dad in there and came and sat next to him while he watched the football.

"Thank you dad, for letting me and Toby move into the barn"  
"That's alright, but it doesn't mean that I'm used to this relationship...but I'm happy that you're happy"  
"That means a lot to me" I whisper and lean my hand on my dad's shoulder, "Please don't be mean to him like you were to Alex" I say seriously.  
"I promise I will never yell like that again, It's just that there was something wrong about Alex that I didn't like, but with Toby I just don't like him because I can't find anything bad about him" My dad says honestly.  
"But that's a god thing right? I mean the fact that you can't find anything wrong with him"  
"Yes, that's a good thing. Now we better be getting down stairs to dinner before your mother has a hissy fit" He laughs and stands up and walks out the door, I follow him a smile plastered on my face as I think about what my dad had said _'I just don't like him because I can't find anything bad about him_'.

Once I got down stairs I walked over to the dining table and sat down next to Toby. My dad was sitting at the head of the table then to his right was Mellissa then Ian and my mum at the other end of the table then me, because Toby felt uncomfortable sitting next to her, followed by Toby. Dinner was going great everyone was talking and it was like a normal family dinner, opposed to what it was likes back when I was a teenager, and it felt nice.


	14. WHAT

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO PLLMWAH, FOR BEING THE ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW MY CHAPTER, I MEAN WAS IT THAT BAD THAT I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW? :( **

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
We had left Spencer's parents' place and were now lying breathlessly in my bed with only the sheets covering our bodies.

"That was um...amazing and different, but a good different" I say whilst trying to steady my breathing.  
"Did I make it up to you?" Spencer asks even though she already knew the answer.  
"Let's just say, that you can make me work with your mother whenever you want if I get _that_ in return"  
She laughs before answering me, "You know I'm so sorry about that, I just thought it would be funny because I know how awkward she makes you feel"  
"Wait so you made me work with your mother because you thought it would be funny?" I say rolling over and hovering above her naked body.  
"Maybe..." she says playfully as her arms loop around my neck.  
"Hmm...What am I going to do with you?" I lean down and kiss her neck.

I travelled down to her collarbone then up behind her ear. Spencer pulled me away and I looked at her confused until she leans up and presses her soft lips against mine. She pulls away for air a few seconds later.

"We should probably get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" she whispers staring up at me.  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" it took me a few seconds until I finally realized..._we have to pack tomorrow so that we can move into the barn dummy_, I think to myself. "We have to pack" I say answering my own question.  
"Yes...so we need to sleep because I told Aria that we would be there at 10:00am and it's" she grabs my right arm and looks at the watch that's on my wrist, "1:00am at the moment so we only have 9 hours to sleep and I am actually really tired" she continues.

I laugh a little before rolling off spencer. I pulled her into my arms and smiled as I felt her breathing even out which meant that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
I awoke at the sound of the alarm that was coming from my phone. I reached under the pillow and grabbed it turning the annoying sound off. I looked behind me to see Toby's eyes opening..._He looks so cute..._I think as I turn to face him.

"Good Morning Gorgeous" He mumbles.  
I blush slightly before leaning in to kiss him, "Good morning" I reply before leaning over Toby to grasp the shirt that was lying on the floor behind him. I pulled it over my head and sat up. "Get up baby, we have exactly 51 minutes until we have to leave" I say before hoping out of the bed, walking into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee.

I had made my coffee the way I like it and was now making one for Toby, since he doesn't like it as strong as mine. I was halfway through when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"You need to get dressed miss-we-have-exactly-57-minutes" Toby voices in almost a whisper.  
I roll my eyes before looking at his watch, "Actually we have 46 minutes Mr. Smart ass, here's your coffee" I turn around in his arms tacking one off my waist and putting the coffee cup in his hand. "Can I take a shower?" I ask as I step away from him.  
"Spence, you don't even have to ask anymore. You've been here enough times"

I chuckle walking over to the bathroom. I walk in and shut the door before starting the shower I strip off and step in.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
We had finished getting ready and were now heading over to Aria's and Spencer's shared apartment the spencer never seems to be at. We pulled up a few minutes later and got out of the car, we walked up and into the apartment. Spencer had used the key that she had to get inside.

"Looks like Aria went out" Spencer says walking down the hall and into her room.

I follow her carrying a few boxes. We started to puller clothes out of her wardrobe and draws, we shoved them into some garbage bags that spencer had retrieved prior to trip down here. Next we wrapped all her breakables up in old newspaper and put them in a box.

"Wow...we're almost finished!" Spencer exclaims. "So are we going to drop all of this stuff off at my parents and put it in the barn? Or...are we going to find room in your apartment and pack that up and just move it all at once?" The brunette wonders as she puts something in the box of breakable things.  
"Um...probably the first option, because no offence but I don't think all of this would fit in my apartment" she nodded her hair and continued packing.

About an hour later we had finished packing up all her things and were headed to her parents' home, which would sort of soon be ours as well. We pulled into the fancy driveway and hopped out. Spencer grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door; we entered and walked out to the barn that was out back, me carrying all the bags and spencer carrying one box. She unlocked the barn door and dumped the box on the lounge room couch that was already in there. I dropped the bags beside the couch and walked over to her.

"So...what now?" I asked as I moved to stand in front of spencer.  
"We could go to your place and start packing...or just go out for a while" she suggests.  
"I like the second option best, we could make plans to meet up with Hanna and Caleb...maybe go out to lunch with them?"  
"Sure, sorta like a double date kinda thing" Spencer says pulling out her phone and what I can guess to be is texting Hanna.

A few minutes later Spencer's phone went off she looked down at it and smiled, _It's probably Hanna, _I thought as I sat down on the white cushioned couch next to spencer, who had sat down a few minutes prior to the text.

"They agreed and wanted to know where we wanted to go, I'm thinking Luck Leon's Cupcakes, what about you?" She asks moving closer to me so that she was sitting in my lap.  
"Sounds great" I say and lean into kiss her.  
"I guess I'll tell Hanna that, come on" Spencer says getting off me and standing up.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
It had been a few day now and we had moved into the barn. Toby had moved all his stuff in yesterday, we still need to unpack some boxes though but right now we were taking a break. Toby and I were with the girls – Hanna, Aria, Emily and Maya – and the guys – Caleb and Ezra – relaxing in the spa and messing around in the pool, as my parents were out at work.

"We should do this more often!" Emily screams before jumping into the pool.  
"I totally agree" Hanna says from the spa. "Hey Spence...do your parents still have that key for all the bottles of wine and vodka, excreta, hidden? Or do they wear it around their necks from last time we got in to their stash?" Hanna asks me.  
"What happened last time?" Toy asks before I could give her an answer.  
"We all sort of found the stash" Aria says.  
"Yeah, but you forgot to mention that we got totally waisted! AND guess whose idea it was!" Hanna says excitedly.  
"Who's Idea? I bet you ten bucks it was yours" Caleb says from the edge of the pool.  
"WRONG" Hanna screams, "SPENCER'S IDEA" she continues which makes the two guys and Maya look at me.  
"Wow...never thought that Spencer Hastings would be the one to suggest _that_" Maya says.  
I roll me eyes and hop out of the spa and over to the pool "Guess you guys don't know me that well then and Hanna, I happen to know where they have hidden the key and no, we aren't going to go and get it"  
"Hmm...Buzz kill" Hanna grumbles.

I roll my eyes and get into the pool before being pulled under water by my leg. I come up for air and see that Emily was under the water..._Must have been miss mermaid._ Before she comes up for air I push her back under the water for a few seconds. Emily came shooting out of the water before turning around and splashing me. A few seconds later and everyone was in a full on water fight, even Hanna who had just joined us. Our water fight died down as my phone started ringing. I hoped out of the pool and looked at the caller ID: _Alex_ I pressed ignore, I was halfway back to the pool when it rang again causing me to turn around and walked back over to it.

"Spence, who is it?" Emily asked.  
"It's just..." I pressed Ignore. "It's...nobody" I say and walk back over.  
"Spencer, we know that when you talk like that it's not '_nobody'_ so who was it?"Aria asked pressing on.  
"It was...Alex" I say hoping into the pool.  
"WHAT!" the girls scream at the same time.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	15. break

**ARIA'S POV**  
_Oh My God! I can't believe he's calling her! I mean he broke her heart only a couple months ago, what an ass!_

"Well what does he want?" Hanna screams at Spencer and gets out of the pool, grabbing a towel to wrap around her.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Spencer screams back and does the same.

_Riiiinnnng Riiiinnnng_

Spencer's phone went off again.

"Well answer it and put it on speaker so we can hear it!" Hanna demands.  
"Fine" Spencer replies before doing as she was told.

_"Spencer! I'm so happy you answered"_ We all hear Alex say, _"I'm so sorry for hurting you...I never should have dumped you, please forgive me I am so sorry" _He continues.

Caleb, Hanna, Maya, Emily, Ezra and I watch as Spencer looks over at Toby who right now is looking like a lost puppy.

"Well it's too late, I've moved on" Spencer said glimpsing at Toby, who seemed to sort of understand "who Alex was.  
_Spencer...please give me another chance I'm netter then anybody if you just listen to me I can-"_

Spencer hung up before he could even complete his sentence.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV****  
**Once everyone had left it was just me and Spencer alone in the barn, when she was talking to Alex on the phone I realized how little we knew about each other...maybe our friends were right, we are moving _way_ to fast...

I walked into the bedroom where I found Spencer reading a book I slowly took the book out of her hand and sat down next to her, she gave me a confused look.

"We need to talk Spence" I say slowly looking away, which just makes her look even more confused so I went on, "When you were on the phone earlier I realized how little we actually know about each other...and I'm starting to think that our friends were right"

I look at her, and see that she stills has the same expression but with a hint of sadness in it.

"We're moving too fast...maybe we should take a break for awhile then start all over and get to know each other, properly, not just rushing into it"

"But Toby things were going so great why did this one thing, that happened today change how you feel..."

"I still feel the same that's why I want to do this _right_, I can ask Caleb and Hanna if I can stay with them" I take her hands in mine, "This isn't for forever" I say getting up and walking away.

I packed some things in a bag and was now waiting for Caleb to come get me, he arrived soon and I went up to say goodbye to Spencer, but she wouldn't unlock the bedroom door so I walked out of the barn, out to the front of the house and into cables car.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

It had been a week since Toby had left. The days seemed to drag on for longer than they should; the nights were cold and empty. I hadn't seen my friends - or anyone else for that matter – when they would call I wouldn't answer, when they came over I wouldn't answer, when they would text I wouldn't check them.

Today was going to be the first day that I actually went outside, only because I need more ice-cream so I can continue to wallowing in self-pity. I walked over to my car and got in and sooner then I hoped I ended up at the shops.

I entered and started walking to the back where all the cold foods are but unfortunately for me, I wasn't the only one their...Alex was too. I was about to turn around with the strawberry ice-cream that was in my hand when he called out my name, I considered to just walk away an pretend I never hear him but it was too late he was already standing right next to me.

"Uhh...Hi" I say with the best smile that I could get out.  
"Hey, do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um actually Alex..." I started before trailing off, I was going to say that I had a boyfriend but then again Toby and I are on a break..._If I say yes does that mean I'm cheating?_ I asked myself. With a roll of my eyes I looked up at Alex. "Yeah, why not I'm not busy or anything"

I saw a smile grow on his face, maybe a little too big of a smile.

"How about tonight? 6:30, I'll pick you up! You can choose where we go" Alex says while walking away backwards so he was still looking at me.

I roll my eyes, put the ice-cream back and just walked out of the shop and back home so I could get ready.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV **  
It was about 6:30 when Hanna, Caleb and I arrived at this sweet Italian restaurant, Because I was still living with them they had invited me to join them out for diner – which is a good thing for me because that means I don't have to buy crappy take-out – we walked in and took our seats I started to look around the restaurant because I haven't been here before when I saw the last person I wanted to see and the worst thing was – she wasn't alone.

I think Hanna saw me staring because she grasped my hand.

"Toby...that's Alex" She says and I can hear the sympathy in her voice. I just nod my head in reply. I turn back to my food and continue eating. _Why did I say we need a break..._


End file.
